


wanna be yours

by kindaopps



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baker! Viktor, Cat Shifter! Yuuri, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaopps/pseuds/kindaopps
Summary: What was that.Actually, more accurately, who was that.On the couch in his living room, where he had definitely left a black cat, was now a naked person with endless pale skin. The sun had thrown a patch of rays onto the stranger's black hair, and his back was marred with pink, healing scars. Viktor just stood there and stared, and stared, and stared."What the-"Viktor picked up a cat from a shelter. Who knew the cat was actually human?





	1. first meetings

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> i've been watching way too many cat videos, and this was thus born. an excuse for procrastination and shameless fluff ha
> 
> title is from "i wanna be yours" by arctic monkeys

Yuri was looking smugly at Viktor, who looked at all the cats in the cages with something approaching fascination and horror. 

"You can't _make_ me do this."

"Yes I can. Yakov said my pirozhki was better than yours this time." Yuri was _way too happy_ about this, Viktor thought sourly, trying to keep the smile pleasant on his face.

"It's the first time you've won and the last time you will," Viktor said blandly and Yuri patted his shoulder.

"You mean it's the first time of _many_ wins for me," he said, and Viktor itched to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off of his face. "These cages aren't going to clean themselves and these cats aren't going to feed themselves, you know. Get to work, Nikiforov."

Viktor groaned. "This is a _cruel_ punishment, Yuri! I can do something else-" 

He only got a laugh in reply, and Viktor made a face as a smiling volunteer directed him where to wash his hands and how to start.

\-------

Yuri Plisetsky is going to _die_.

Numerous cages later, Viktor smelt like cat poop and was covered in scratches and _cat fur_ and Makkachin is going to hate him when he's back, and he never wanted to see a cat _vomit_ ever again. He made a short sound of muffled frustration as he wiped his sweaty face with his sleeve, and flicked his hair back. He'd caught a glimpse of himself at a glass window just now, and he looked positively wrecked. He prayed no one he knew would see him like that. And he prayed, very hard, for Yuri Plisetsky's death. Approaching the next cage, he caught bright, glinting eyes, and the cat immediately turned his head away from him. It was sitting primly right at the back of the cage, fluffy butt facing Viktor.

"Oh please," Viktor huffed, "I'm not _happy_ to be seeing you too, you know. Just let me clean your cage-"

The cat's ear perked up, twitched, but other than that, it didn't move.

Viktor huffed again, and he unlocked the cage, putting his hands into the cage, trying to reach for the cat. "Come on, kitty," he tried, as the cat didn't move. "Come out." Its tail swished agitatedly, and now closer, what Viktor thought was white spots were bandages wrapped around one ear and one paw. Its hind leg was in a cast. There were some areas on its body where it looked like fur was growing out. "Ah. You could've told me," Viktor said, and the cat swiveled its head to look at Viktor. It looked nonplussed, like it found Viktor incomprehensible. _Great_ , he was now getting judged by cats. And he was ascribing expressions to cats. For the second time in a minute, he thought of ways to kill Yuri. It was, however, a rather fine cat, with glossy short black fur and a long tail. Gently, Viktor lifted it out, ignoring the slight struggle as he sat on the ground and looked at it. It sprawled on his lap, injured leg sticking out like it was trying not to put weight on it.

He lifted the bandaged paw gently, and cat cocked its head at him. Its eyes are wide and caramel brown, with strange, square, light-brown markings around its eyes, almost like the squares of spectacles. It looked at Viktor with the wide eyes, looking almost like a contemplative, surprised professor as its eyes swept up and down his torso. Viktor snorted at the amusing thought of a cat professor, and tickled it under its chin. "Who's the pretty cat?" He cooed, and the cat butted its head against his hand. "Who's the good cat?" The cat purred, tilted his head further back to allow Viktor scratch him, eyes fluttering shut. Viktor would admit it: this cat is adorable. And the first cat in this shelter that allowed Viktor to pet it. There was something about it that tugged at his heartstrings. "What happened?" He murmured, running his hand down its back.

"We found this one cornered by dogs," another volunteer said, hearing his question and peering over Viktor's shoulder. What was her name again? Anna? Anastasia? Antonina? "Lucky, too. They'd have mauled him. Pretty, isn't he?" 

"Yes," he murmured, and gently rubbed the cat's uninjured ear between his fingers. "What's his name?" He asked Anna/Anastasia/Antonina. 

She hummed. "It's supposed to be Tomoe, but he won't respond to it. Ah, he hasn't meowed since he came. It's worrying, because he hasn't been interacting with the other cats too. He just sits in a corner and watches when we let him out."

"What might be wrong?"

"The vets think he might be traumatized, but it's not that bad right now. It would be, if it persists. But take care of him, ya?" Viktor was left with the cat, who was eyeing him. Cute. The bug-eyed look might just be growing on Viktor.

"You don't like talking?" He cooed at it, and the cat butted at his fingers with his nose again. "It's fine, I talk enough for two of us. Don't move, I'll clean your cage."

He left the cat on the chair, and cleaned the cage, complaining about Yuri and chattering mindlessly as he did. "And my poodle, Makkachin, you'll like her, I'm sure, she's this really big poodle but she's really kind! But she's going to walk out on me because I smell like _cat_ now-"

There was a sound - something above the meowing at the background, something that sounded like a cross between a purr and a meow and a chirp. Viktor swiveled to look at the cat, who seemed to be surprised at the sound he made.

"What was that?" Viktor asked, delightedly, abandoning his task after he got over his shock. He crouched down to look at the cat in the face, who lifted his paws in an almost humanlike gesture and placed them over his face. "Did you just...I don't know. Laugh? Scoff? What? It wasn't a meow-"

"I have successfully driven Viktor Nikiforov insane," Yuri announced, as he walked in with two cats meowing in his arms. "Are you actually talking to that cat?" 

"He made a sound at me!" Viktor said happily, as he picked up the cat, who made a half-hearted sound as Viktor tucked him close to his chest. "He likes me!" There was a visceral rush of triumph and fondness, and Viktor looked down at the cat in his arms, smiling. He decided that the cat was his from now on, then shook his head. You're not here to adopt a cat, he told himself sternly, even if one is so cute and clearly liked you.

"Finally, _one_ cat likes you," Yuri deadpanned at him. He took a closer look at the cat. "Wait, _this_ cat? The one that doesn't meow?"

"Ha! He likes _only_ me, I'm special, I told you," Viktor said smugly, and he bent down and dropped a kiss between the cat's eyes just to spite Yuri. Not that he wanted to do it before Yuri came. "Ha!"

"God, you're insufferable," Yuri huffed, "whatever, other cats hate you, anyway. Are you done? I wanna go eat lunch." 

Viktor looked down at the cat in his arms. Who turned, and looked at him with those huge eyes, as if to say _well_?

"I'll just finish this," Viktor said, and put the cat down again, cautiously. The cat flopped down onto the seat again, tail swishing lazily. Yuri wandered to the fenced play area and put the cats in his arms down, and sat down beside Tomoe and stroked his fur. The cat let him do it, but he was still staring at Viktor when Viktor turned to make sure Yuri wasn't stealing _his_ cat.

Viktor was done after refilling the water bowl, and he picked up the black cat, its legs dangling in the air. He looked at Viktor, doing that cute head tilt thing again, and Viktor placed him back into the cage and patted him again. "It was nice meeting you," he told him, and the cat continued to look at him with the wide eyes, as if imploring Viktor to _take me with you_. Or maybe it was just Viktor projecting. "Get well soon, alright?"

When he followed Yuri out, he couldn't help but turn look at the cat one last time. Those eyes haunted him for the next few days.

\------- 

A few days later, he was at the shelter again, and Anna-or-Anastasia-or-Antonina greeted him with a knowing smile. "Tomoe is in his cage."

"Thanks," Viktor beamed at her, and beelined to the cat, who was still sitting with his back to the front of the cage. "Hello," Viktor chirped, and the cat's head turned so fast it looked like whiplash. "How are you?" 

" _Mrow_ ," the cat said, very quietly, and he hobbled over and stuck his nose between the bars, where Viktor had raised them, and butted them with its twitchy nose. Viktor eyed him, and then called a volunteer to open the cage where he brought the cat onto his lap, sitting down where there was not a lot of cat hair. 

"I spoke to Makkachin about you," he said lightly, running his hand down the cat's back, where he was sitting curled on Viktor's thighs. "She didn't walk out on me, by the way. She just barked at me until I went to bathe." The cat gave a little huff, and Viktor laughed. "Say, do you want to come home with me?" The cat turned his head and looked at him with the same wide eyes, if possible, looked even wider. Those eyes seemed to take up half of his face. "You don't enjoy it here, right? And Makkachin is totally fine with it, I'm sure. She'll like a playmate too."

" _Meow,_ " the cat said, urgently this time, and stood up, a little unsteadily on Viktor's lap. He turned, and looked up at Viktor, tail swishing beneath him quickly. " _Meow_." 

"I don't speak cat," Viktor said, a little apologetically, "well, at least not yet. So, what do you think?"

The feline raised his front paws and placed it on Viktor's stomach, and he _meowed_ again. He looked like he might be smiling, and Viktor grinned back. The cat nuzzled his head against Viktor's stomach.

"That's a yes, then," Viktor laughed, and he picked the cat up and hugged him close to his chest. "Let's go, then!"

He signed the adoption papers, bought everything needed for the recovering cat. Holding two big bags in one hand and a new cage with a new cat inside, Viktor went home beaming. 

\-------

"Makka, I'm home!"

He had actually shut Makkachin in his spare room before that, just to make sure the dog doesn't scare his new pet, but Viktor heard the scratching at his door and hummed. Viktor put down his bags and kneeled down in front of the cage. He gently pulled the cat out, holding him in one hand and showed him the house.

"It's here, Tomoe." He paused. "Hm. Maybe another name? We'll think about it later. Anyway, welcome to our home. This is the living room."

He gave the cat a tour of the apartment, and looked down at the cat in his arms, which seemed to be taking everything in with lazy curiosity.

"And this is my room. And Makkachin is going to be here, okay?"

Viktor opened the door, and Makkachin was right at the door, looking up at them. The cat stiffened in his arms. The poodle barked once, and then sniffed at Viktor's legs and barked again. "This is Makkachin! Say hi, kitty. No worries," he murmurs, "Makkachin won't hurt you. She's a nice poodle. Right, Makka?"

Makkachin simply woofed, and Viktor carefully lowered himself onto the floor, putting the cat in the space between his crossed legs. His eyes seemed to follow Makkachin warily, as the dog bounded closer. Makkachin looked up at Viktor, then down at the cat. She sniffed him. The cat shied away, slightly. The silence was long, and tense. 

Then she licked him, right in the face.

The cat froze, and Viktor prepared himself for the worst, prepared to grab the cat and run into his room, to shoo Makkachin away. 

Then the feline batted at Makkachin's nose too gently to be misconstrued as something other than play, something almost like how a baby would pat an adult's face. Makkachin woofs joyfully, and proceeds to lick the cat all around.

The cat made the same purr-chirp-meow sound, and Viktor whipped his phone out from his pocket and videoed them, giggling behind his screen. Makkachin stopped after a while, and Viktor chuckled and stood up, leaving the cat on the floor, where Makkachin had already curled around the cat gently, rather like a motherly dog. The cat seemed happy to burrow into Makkachin's side, making a series of purrs.

Viktor set up the new litter box and the sleeping place for his new pet, humming under his breath. When he was done with setting up his apartment, he turned to see Makkachin and the cat dozing off. He bit his lip, trying to stop the silly smile from spreading, but he cannot deny surge of contentment that ran through him.

\-------

When his pets roused, Viktor was just finishing up preparing his dinner. He met the two pair of eyes, staring at him, and he laughed under his breath. He took out Makkachin's food bowl and the cat's new saucer, poured in their food, and brought them beside the couch. 

"Milk for you," Viktor hummed, setting down the saucer down, where the cat hobbled to, "dog food for Makkachin, and some borscht for me. Let's eat!"

The cat looked at his saucer with something like disappointment, and then looked imploringly at Viktor. He meowed once, and slowly, carefully, limping to where Viktor was sitting cross-legged in front of the couch. He placed his paws on Viktor's lap and meowed again.

"What? You don't want your milk?" 

" _Mrow_." He seemed to nod, and then pointed at Viktor's dinner with one paw.

Viktor doesn't know about cats, but he thinks this cat is very, very intelligent. Oddly intelligent. He shrugged internally, unconcerned. 

"You can't have solid food until you recover," he told him, scratching him between the ears. 

The cat made a weird huffing sound, but padded back to where his saucer was, ducked his head and started lapping at the saucer.

When Viktor was done, he carried the cat onto his lap and rubbed him between the eyes with a thumb. He scrunched up his little face in something like bliss, the purr building in his chest, and Viktor dug out the collar where he had stowed in his pocket. It was blue, with a little sliver bell on it, and he showed it to the cat, which had opened his eyes when Viktor stopped.

"It's a collar," he told the cat. "Do you want to wear it?"

The cat looked at the collar, then at Viktor, and then at the collar again. Viktor then very slowly, so the cat had the possibility of shifting away if he didn't want to, but the collar went onto the cat quickly. Viktor admired how the blue complemented the black fur, and the feline made a sound like a chirp.

"You look great," Viktor assured the cat. And he beamed at him, and the cat simply stared up, eyes tracking Viktor's face before the gaze shifted.

"Alright. Let me change your bandages and we can go and sleep, okay?"

Obediently, the cat stood still and let Viktor re-bandage his ear and paw. Viktor peered at the healing skin, praised the feline as he finished taping the bandages shut.

"Bedtime," he sung, "on this couch?"

The cat seemed happy to curl up on the couch where Viktor had laid out a blanket, and the caramel eyes followed him where he moved to switch off the lights.

"I'll see you in the morning, little kitty," Viktor said softly, and he shut the door behind him. 

\-------

 _What_ was that.

Actually, more accurately, _who was that_. 

On the couch in his living room, where he had definitely left a black cat, was now a naked person with endless pale skin. The sun had thrown a patch of rays onto the stranger's black hair, and his back was marred with pink, healing scars. Viktor just stood there and stared, and stared, and stared.

"What the-" 

A flash of brown whizzed past him as his poodle beelined for the stranger and nuzzled his face against the man's arms, which were tucked under his head. He barked once, and the person twitched, making a soft moan. Makkachin barked again, and placed her paws onto the person's mop of black hair. He shifted, and Viktor saw the blue of the collar he had placed on the cat the day before.

"The _fuck_."

The man roused, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he blinked lazily at the poodle, which was wagging her tail at him, and then blinked at Viktor. He said: "hi." And then seemingly hearing what he said, his eyes widened. He squeaked. "Oh _fuck_."

\-------

Viktor had mechanically given the naked man some clothes, still staring at him, as the stranger disappeared into the bathroom to change, the collar chiming merrily along. After a moment, the cat? person? cat-person? shuffled out, with Viktor's grey shirt that went down to his thighs and sweatpants that hung just a little loose on his hips. He basically looked underfed and nervous, ready to bolt.

"Hi. I'm...Yuuri. The. Um. The cat. If it's not already obvious." He pointed at the collar and smiled nervously at Viktor. "Um," he tugged a hand through his hair. Looked down at his feet. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"The cat." Viktor repeated, blankly. "The black cat."

"Um. Yes."

"I brought a cat-person home."

"I'm not really a cat-person," the cat-who-is-actually-a-human or human-that-is-actually-a-cat said, "I'm like a human with special abilities."

"Special abilities other than changing into a cat?" _What else is there_ , Viktor thought wildly as he stared at his poodle who was laying at the cat-person's feet contentedly. Was his poodle actually a human in disguise he never knew? Were all the cats actually-

"Makkachin is a real poodle," Yuuri told him helpfully, fingers twisting into his shirt in a nervous flutter. "There's not many of us, and we are usually human, you know, so...yeah. Most cats are just cats."

Viktor narrowed his eyes at him. "You read my mind?" He accused.

"Uh. You were talking aloud."

"I was?"

Yuuri nodded, and his lips twitched like he was amused.

Viktor rubbed his eyes. "I need my tea," he mumbled, and he went to his kitchenette and made himself some Russian blend tea. He heard feet shuffling slowly behind him and the chimes of a collar as Yuuri followed him in.

"Are you angry?" Yuuri ventured, voice small, Viktor blinked at his cup and then turned to look at Yuuri. He frowned.

"No," he decided. "I'm just...surprised."

"I'm sorry...I was going to tell you, um. At a better time." 

"Wait. Makkachin knew?"

Yuuri blinked at him. "Of course she knew."

"How did my _dog_ know you're human before me?" Viktor screeched. Surely his intellect was higher than his poodles. Not that Makkachin's not smart. Just that. Viktor is _smart_ , you know? _Smart_ smart.

Yuuri looked at him like he was mad, yeah, that was exactly the same look that that cat gave him.

"She could smell that I'm not a cat?" He tried.

"Oh."

There was a long silence, as Viktor's mind tried to encompass that there were people who could shift their bodies in the world.

"You're not chasing me out?" Yuuri asked, a little hopefully, pleadingly. "I can stay a cat if you want me to, I swear...just don't send me back."

"I'm not going to send you back," Viktor said, scandalised. "Plus you're still injured."

Yuuri broke into an adorable smile, and he bit his lip shyly. "So you're letting me stay here?" 

"I did cat-proof this house. And Makkachin got attached. I think." The dog woofed at her name, and sniffed at Viktor's hand as she rubbed her body against Viktor's shin. "You should have told me," Viktor told her sternly, looking down into black, glittering eyes. "We said not to keep secrets from each other right?"

A laugh was startled out of Yuuri, and Viktor stared at him as he hid his giggling in his hands. "You talk to the animals like they can reply," he giggled, "that's funny." 

Viktor felt a rush of triumph, oddly, for making the nervous man laugh, and he squished the feeling down. "Well, you're replying now so I wasn't wrong to be talking to you."

Yuuri laughed again, and Viktor tracked his eyes across the man, better taking note of him now the shock faded. He still had bandages around one ear and his arm, but the cast had fallen off, the skin milk-white from knee down. He was just a little shorter than Viktor, a little too skinny, skin very pale, his eyes wide and as caramel-brown as it was when he was a cat. In the morning light streaming into the apartment, his eyes were liquid and with purple flecks in them. And he was. Exactly Viktor's type. Type? He doesn't know. Whatever. It's not like all his previous boyfriends were quiet, dark-haired men with big eyes.

Something growled, and Viktor blinked. There was a flush spreading across Yuuri's face, up to his ears.

"Breakfast?" Viktor asked, realising, as he padded over to the fridge and peered in.

"Something that is not milk?" Yuuri said hopefully, and Viktor chuckled.

"I don't know, the vets told me the injured kitty can only drink milk."

He pouted a little, "but I'm human, you know."

Viktor laughed again, and he hummed as he took out eggs, bacon and bread.

"I guess we'll have these," he said, waving them at Yuuri. 

Yuuri's eyes lit up, and Viktor quickly turned back to the stove so he could deny the fluttering feeling crawling up his chest. His poodle barked, clearly waiting for attention, and Viktor bent to scratch her between the ears, before going to get the dog food from the cupboard.

"Go sit at the sofa," Viktor hummed, as he straightened back up and kept the box of dog food. "Your leg must be hurting."

Yuuri nodded, cautiously limping back to the sofa. Viktor felt his eyes follow him as he made them breakfast, and he resolutely tried to focus on the task at hand.

Soon, Viktor set down two plates from the coffee table, and Yuuri was staring at the plates and looking like he was going to start salivating. He looked up at Viktor, imploringly, who nodded towards the plates, and he immediately grabbed the fork and shoveled the food into his mouth. He made sounds that should be illegal, groaning around mouthfuls of food.

"Hungry?"

"This is so good," he said around another mouthful of food. "I haven't had solid food in such a long time," he continued, as he swallowed down the rest of his food. He looked down at his now empty plate, looking disappointed that he finished his food, then threw a longing look at Viktor's half-eaten plate. Amused, Viktor pushed the rest of his breakfast into Yuuri's plate. His eyes widened, and he looked up at Viktor, and back at the plate.

"Go on," Viktor encouraged. "I'm not that hungry. And you look like you could use some more food."

Yuuri beamed at him, and he went back to wolfing down his food. He finished quickly, as Viktor sipped on his tea. He sighed in satisfaction and patted his stomach when he was done. "Thank you," he told him earnestly, egg and bacon crumbs around his mouth.

"You have..." Viktor pointed. Yuuri swiped at his mouth with clumsy fingers, but missed out some. "No, there...a bit more-" Viktor gave up, reached across the table and used the pad of his thumb to wipe the rest off, and suddenly he realised he was very close, Yuuri's eyes wide with surprise. He coughed, and then quickly backed away. He _wasn't_ blushing, thank you. "All done."

"Thanks," he mumbled, and he sent Viktor a small smile bashful and shy, red suffusing his cheeks.

It was then Viktor realised that Yuuri was very, very attractive, and then realised he was _fucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sort of an experiment for me, because i'm terrible at writing chronologically but i feel that i should actually try? to grow as a writer or something? they do say practice makes perfect and everything (if you have like...idk tips for me, i'd appreciate it!!)
> 
> i actually googled "introducing cats to a new home" and "introducing cats to dogs" and i didn't follow any of the tips they suggested to sort of "speed things along" oops PLUS KITTY YUURI IS ACTUALLY HUMAN SO RULES DON'T APPLY I GUESS
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated! have a nice day y'all :)


	2. realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Yuuri carefully putter in his tiny but resourceful kitchen, Viktor wondered about his luck that got him such a companion. It had only been one single day of knowing Yuuri, but Viktor could feel that he didn't want to let Yuuri go, wanted to know him, intently and fiercely. Wanted to hear him laugh and see him play with Makkachin in his apartment. Wanted to cook more for him and see him smile because of Viktor's food. Yuuri turned, wiping his hands on his sweatpants, and smiled at Viktor. Yuuri's hair flopped over his forehead, and he raised a hand absently to push the piece of hair back, exposing the rose of his ear.

With breakfast all done, Yuuri curled up on the couch with his feet tucked underneath him. He clutched a pillow to his chest, nuzzling his face into the top of it. Viktor returned after he put the plates in the sink and refilled his cup of tea, settling opposite Yuuri, who looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep again. His eyes were half-lidded as he watched Viktor return to his seat. Feeling a little guilty, but needing to find out, Viktor said: "Yuuri." 

The man blinked slowly at him, and he sat up a little, as if trying to rouse himself. "Hmm?"

"What happened to you?" 

Yuuri blinked some more at him, immediately more alert. And he looked like he was paling a little, growing nervous as he chewed on his lip. Viktor backtracked quickly. 

"It's just...you're all hurt."

Yuuri peered down at his bandages and gave a little shrug of his shoulders. "I was cornered by dogs. Anna told you, didn't she?"

"Oh," Viktor hummed, "her name is Anna? Wait - why were you cornered by dogs anyway?"

Yuuri shrugged again. "Went to the wrong place."

"You could've just...changed to a human." 

Yuuri bit his lip, shifting his eyes away. "I didn't...um, think about it that time."

"Didn't think about it?" Viktor echoed, frowning, confused.

"Like...the animal instinct takes over." Yuuri gave him a small smile, but his eyes were worried. Probably about how Viktor would take the information. "My cat brain didn't think about shifting into a human."

Viktor nodded, taking a quick sip of his tea. "But at the shelter?"

"They would be willing to treat a cat, but not a person," Yuuri said softly, "and it would be easier to heal..."

"Ah. But you...how did you end up there? Where is your family? Or your friends?"

Yuuri's eyes shuttered, becoming blank, his shoulders tightening. Viktor backtracked. "Ah, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said quickly, and Yuuri nodded.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. 

"It's fine."

Yuuri blinked some more at him, the lazy sweep of his lids hiding those maroon-flecked hazel eyes and the fanning of his long, inky black lashes on his cheek were almost mesmerizing to watch. Viktor coughed into his cup. 

"Do you want a bath?"

"Can I?" Yuuri asked, happily surprised, brightening. 

"Of course," Viktor said, and he rose from his seat. He heard Yuuri padding slowly behind him, pausing at the threshold to his room as he pulled out a towel and a new set of clothes. "Toilet's there." He pointed down the hall, and Yuuri smiled at him and disappeared into the bathroom. Soon, the sounds of the running shower filled the apartment. It was a little unfamiliar, but Viktor liked the sound of it. He had finished washing the dishes and was surfing through the TV channels when Yuuri walked out again, the towel draped over his dark head, skin flushed from the heat of the bath. He was still wearing the collar, although the fabric was dark with moisture. Viktor swallowed hard, and quickly averted his eyes when Yuuri's eyes shifted to meet his. From the corner of his eye, he saw Yuuri gingerly towel his hair dry, avoiding his injured ear, the bandages removed to show scabbed-over gashes.

"Do you want me to change your bandages?" Viktor turned, as if he wasn't looking at him before.

Yuuri reached a hand up and touched his ear lightly, then he shot a glance at Viktor, shy. "Do you want me to...change back?" 

"If it's more comfortable for you, then..." 

"Then this is fine," Yuuri decided. He went and sat very still on the couch as Viktor retrieved the first-aid box. 

He first rubbed some salve onto Yuuri's ear and arm, and then carefully tapped bandages around them shut. All the while, Yuuri resolutely kept his eyes fixed on a spot on the floor, slightly pink. So close, Viktor could smell the scent of his shampoo, and for some reason, the scent of sandalwood and cedar was heady when mingling with Yuuri's own scent. The air was tense with something Viktor couldn't quite put his finger to, and the entire apartment only had the sounds of their breathings and Makkachin's, the occasional chime of the collar bell, and the rustle of the bandages.

"Lift your shirt."

Yuuri gaped at him, eyes wide, every image of a deer caught in the headlights. "Why?"

"You have wounds there," Viktor said patiently, lifting up the bottle of cream. "It'll heal quicker. And we're both men, no need to be shy."

"It's _because_ we're both men," Yuuri murmured under his breath, too low for Viktor to hear.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," Yuuri mumbled, and he shyly lifted his shirt to where Viktor can apply the salve. He tried not to shudder at the feeling of Viktor's fingers, tender on his back, the cool salve soothing his injured skin.

And if Viktor noticed the goose-bumps on his back, he was kind enough not to say a word. Yuuri shucked down his shirt quickly after Viktor pronounced that he was done, looking all in the world like a blushing maiden. Viktor bit his lip and tried not to chuckle at him. 

"Your leg? Should I... go buy a cast?"

"I'm almost healed," Yuuri assured him. "No need to bother."

"If you say so," Viktor said, but he reached down and carefully pulled Yuuri's leg up so that his feet rested on Viktor's lap. Yuuri's big eyes went even wider, and he was wielding the sofa pillow like it was a shield.

"Wha-what are you doing?" 

"Checking if you actually need a cast?" 

"I don't," he insisted, "I walked a bit, just now. You saw!"

"Better to be safe." Viktor patted his ankle, resting his fingers on the delicate arch at the back of Yuuri's ankle. "I can't have my pet not recovering." 

Yuuri seemed to frown a little at his use of the word _pet_ , but he shrugged. He inched in closer, and he nuzzled his nose against Viktor's cheek and jawline, a little catlike, complete with the ringing collar-bell. "Thank you," he mumbled, endearingly and adorably pink, still holding the pillow to himself.

Viktor slid his fingers into Yuuri's hair and lightly scratched his scalp, and Yuuri made a purring sound in his throat as he turned his face into Viktor's neck and snuffed at his skin. Makkachin padded over and rested her head on Viktor's lap, and Viktor sighed softly in contentment. He sat very still, as Yuuri's head rested on his shoulder, his breaths evening out. 

"Do you want to move to my bed?" Viktor murmured at him, as one brown eye flicked open to look at him. "It would be more comfortable there."

Yuuri yawned. "It's fine here," he mumbled, "you smell... nice." And he fell asleep, curled around Viktor's arm and smelling like Viktor's home and had said Viktor smelled _nice_. Viktor tried not to hyperventilate in the mean time, his mind screaming at him. _You just met this guy_ , he warned himself, even as he kept himself very still so as to not jostle Yuuri awake. _You barely know him. He's cute, yes, but you just met him. He could be a horrible person for all you know_.

_Him, horrible? Please._

_You never know._

_He's clinging to your arm like a limpet and you think he could, what, burn your house down? Steal all your things?_

_He could!_

_He clearly likes you,_ his mind scoffed at him. _He allowed you to bring him home. Says a lot, doesn't it?_

And so it went.

\-------

Viktor's shoulder was numb when Yuuri finally roused again, nuzzling further into his neck. The television was turned down low, murmuring at the background, and Viktor turned his head down to meet sleep-heavy eyes.

"Hello again," he greeted Yuuri, as Yuuri blinked sleepily at him. Then he flushed immediately.

"Oh my god, did I..." 

"You did," Viktor said, and he rotated his shoulder a little, wincing. "It's fine," he assured him, as he stuttered his apologies. "I'm fine."

Yuuri bit his lip as he looked at Viktor with the same worried eyes, and Viktor reached out and patted his hair. He scrunched up his face a little, and Viktor smiled at him. "You really have to stop being so apologetic and shy," he told him. "We're going to be living together, so it's really fine, okay?"

Yuuri stared at him, looking as if he wanted to say something, but he ducked his head down and nodded, the pink flush darkening the tips of his ears. 

"I was going to wake you up and ask if you want to go buy some clothes with me," Viktor continued, "my clothes seem to be a little too big for you."

Yuuri's eyes went round, and he chewed on his lip. "I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble. What do you think? Wanna go pick out your clothes?" 

Yuuri nodded, abandoning the pillow finally, as Viktor picked out a shirt and more pants for him, the smallest ones he had. When Viktor finally finished primping himself, he walked out to see Yuuri squatting down and patting Makkachin goodbye, as the dog wagged her tail at him.

He saw the way Yuuri had stared at him, wide-eyed, and how Yuuri immediately looked away upon catching Viktor's eyes, and hid his own smile. At least he wasn't the only one who was caught staring. As Yuuri straightened, Viktor remembered the collar, dark against the pale skin of Yuuri's throat. 

"Here," Viktor said, tapping at his own neck. "Do you want to take the collar out?"

Yuuri's hand went almost defensively to his neck, and he shook his head. "I like it."

"No, but it'll be weird for a man to wear a cat collar."

Yuuri seemed to deflate, and he reached both of his hands back to unhook the collar. He handed it to Viktor, who took his hand up and wrapped it around his wrist like a bracelet. 

"There you go," he said, smiling, patting Yuuri's wrist. Yuuri bashfully smiled at him, looking like he was going to hug Viktor again, but clearly reined himself in.

"Shall we?" Viktor hummed, pulling on his shoes after locating another pair for Yuuri. He scrutinized the other man, judging him alright to be seen in clothes that don't fit him, and then stepped out.

\-------

"How about this, Yuuri?"

"Hmm."

"These?"

"Hmm."

"Yuuri," Viktor sighed, as the man squinted at him. He looked a little lost, a little excited, and it was extremely endearing. Viktor bit the inside of his cheek to stop the same fondness from rising in his chest, in vain. "At least look at the things I'm showing you."

"I trust you," Yuuri said, padding slowly closer and laying a hand on Viktor's arm. He smiled at him. "I like blue," he added. Viktor sighed, even if he knew it was tinged with fondness, as he wandered off again, leaving Viktor with the rows of shirts.

Viktor eventually picked out two sets of home clothes, laying them neatly in his basket. He located Yuuri peering curiously at the fish tank in the middle of the department store, eyeing the colourful fish that darted in front of him. 

"Come on, Yuuri," he chuckled, as Yuuri turned to him, and turned back to the fish. Viktor could almost imagine his tail swishing excitedly behind him. The blue of the tank reflected and gave Yuuri's face a blue glow. He looked almost childlike, thrilled by the fishes. "You like fish like cats like fish, huh," Viktor said, and he gave in and rested his hand in Yuuri's mop of black hair, scratching lightly.

"They are pretty," Yuuri said, leaning into Viktor's touch but his eyes not leaving the tank. "And good to eat." 

"Is that a hint for dinner?" Viktor laughed, and Yuuri turned those wide eyes at him, shaking his head.

"No, I just...you don't need to..."

"What did I say about being shy?" Viktor chided lightly. "Let's go buy you some clothes for going out and we can go decide what's for dinner."

Yuuri nodded, and he followed Viktor, his pace a little slower. His eyes were bright with curiosity as they darted everywhere. Viktor picked out some shorts, jeans, button-down shirts, shirts, sweaters and a coat for Yuuri, pushing him into the changing room and scrutinizing him as he came out with each outfit, tugging at the hems of the shirts. He also let Viktor hum and haw over each outfit, looking more interested in his surroundings that what he was wearing, and then absently let the salesgirl measure his foot.

Yuuri had wandered off again as Viktor told the salesgirl to bring him new sets of the clothes and the shoes he wanted. When the salesgirl returned, Viktor went to look for Yuuri again, finding him at the scarf section, running his hand through a dark navy blue scarf with lighter blue tassels.

"Do you want that?"

Yuuri jumped a little, and he turned sheepishly to Viktor. He shook his head. "I don't," he said, but as they left towards the cashier, Viktor saw him look at the scarf one more time.

\------- 

"That's too expensive!" Yuuri yelped, as he looked at the price reflected at the cashier, and Viktor frowned a little. 

"No, it's fine," Viktor said, pulling out his card. "By card, please." 

"No," Yuuri quickly snatched the card from his hand. "Sorry, just give us a moment."

Yuuri pulled the basket to the closed counter and gingerly rummaged through it. "I don't need button-down shirts," he huffed, pulling out three that Viktor had chosen. "I also don't need more than one sweater...and I don't need these leather brogues!"

"They're very good shoes-"

"They're too expensive," Yuuri said sternly, hands on his hips, "you can't just spend all this money on me when we just...met yesterday!"

"I was all ready to spend on a cat," Viktor pointed out, "being human makes no difference."

"It does," Yuuri huffed, and shoved the basket back to Viktor, who looked down at the half-emptied basket. "I can't pay you back if it's so much," he murmured under his breath. Viktor put down the basket and gently took Yuuri's hand.

"You don't have to pay me back," he told him, and Yuuri shook his head.

"You already gave me a home," he murmured, "I can't take advantage of your kindness like this...this is enough."

"You're not taking advantage of me." 

Yuuri shook his head again, and he squeezed Viktor's hand. "It'll make me feel bad...I just need enough." He looked up, hazel eyes imploring, and Viktor felt his breath catch in his throat. _Fuck_ , he thought, _if he knew how making those eyes would affect me..._ He coughed, shook his head and nodded.

"Fine. But if I think you need more, we are coming to buy more."

Yuuri gave him a brilliant smile, lips pulled beautifully over white teeth, complete with crinkled eyes. Viktor fought the urge to scream and jump at Yuuri to smother him in a hug.

They walked out of the department store full of bags, and Yuuri insisted that he himself carried most of them, leaving Viktor with one bag.

"What do you want for dinner? Fish?"

"Anything that's convenient."

"Fish it is, then."

\-------

Yuuri was playing with Makkachin on the couch, cooing at her and lifting her paws up and down in a game, and Viktor savoured the sounds of another person in his apartment. It seemed to fill the space, making the dim places brighter, making it warmer.

"Yuuri, do you mind getting Makkachin her food?"

"Okay," Yuuri replied, leaving Makkachin and walking into the kitchenette. Balancing himself on his uninjured foot and tiptoeing, he grabbed Makkachin's food and filled her bowl. Makkachin watched him, tongue out and panting.

Yuuri sat down opposite her as Viktor put down the plates filled with pan-seared fish with sides of beans and mashed potatoes. "Come here and eat, Yuuri."

Yuuri rose, settling in the chair opposite Viktor. He blinked in surprise around a mouthful of food.

"This is really good," he said, almost amazed as he looked at the morsel of food he had at the edge of his spoon. "You can cook so well."

"I am a chef, after all," Viktor grinned.

Yuuri cocked his head at him. "A chef?"

Viktor nodded. "I work at a cafe. I do more pastries and deserts nowadays, though, but I am trained in all areas."

He rose from his chair as Yuuri pushed his plate away, sighing in contentment as he patted his stomach. Viktor brought out the chocolate bunt cake he'd baked, cutting a slice and putting it in front of Yuuri.

"Try it," he smiled, and Yuuri put a bite in his mouth. He vocalised his appreciation in a loud moan, as he tried another bite, eyes closed in bliss. The cake disappeared quickly into Yuuri's pink mouth, as Viktor tried not to stare as his pink tongue darted out to lick his lips.

"You're going to make me fat," Yuuri accused, as he laid down his fork, only crumbs left on his plate. He wiped his chocolate-stained mouth with a tissue. "It was so good."

There was the same warm feeling spreading in his chest as Viktor looked at Yuuri, who was looking back at him with half-lidded, liquid eyes and a sweet, soft smile. Viktor realised how much he liked having particular someone to cook for, especially if this someone was so openly appreciative about his cooking, and the warmth intensified; made him feel light and serene.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, and Yuuri pushed him towards the couch.

"You sit," he said. "I'll wash." 

Watching Yuuri carefully putter in his tiny but resourceful kitchen, Viktor wondered about his luck that got him such a companion. It had only been one single day of knowing Yuuri, but Viktor could feel that he didn't want to let Yuuri go, wanted to know him, intently and fiercely. Wanted to hear him laugh and see him play with Makkachin in his apartment. Wanted to cook more for him and see him smile because of Viktor's food. Yuuri turned, wiping his hands on his sweatpants, and smiled at Viktor. Yuuri's hair flopped over his forehead, and he raised a hand absently to push the piece of hair back, exposing the rose of his ear. 

"Want some tea?"

"Sure."

 _Yeah_ , Viktor thought, as Yuuri filled the kettle with water, humming a tune under his breath. He definitely wanted Yuuri to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess this is the day of...just realising stuff? ha ha ha 
> 
> im hoping to update this fortnightly, but you know how promises go....
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed this! :-) to those who read and commented and kudoed - thank you so much! i really appreciate it hehe (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*


	3. crush

_Grapevines_ , although small, was one of the most prosperous cafes in the area. People visit for their gorgeous high ceilings and wide windows, for their warm, comforting atmosphere always perfumed with the homey scent of baked goods, for their exquisite pastries, cakes and coffee, and for its charming, beautiful staff.

It was also where Viktor worked. 

"You got that cat?!" Yuri screeched at him, blonde hair a mess, eyes wild as he flew into the kitchen from where he was eavesdropping from the cashier. "You didn't tell me!" Otabek continued on with the piping on the cupcakes, completely unfazed by Yuri's theatrics. Viktor was sort of unsure if he had been listening to Viktor gush about his new cat, but now he knew.

"His name is Yuuri," Viktor hummed happily, as he dug his hands into the batter, kneading it absent-mindedly. "Oh no, he's not named after you," catching Yuri's half-stunned, half-disgusted look. "It's Y-uu-ri. The u is longer." Mila and Sara, part-timers, both padded in and grinned lazily, content to watch the show.

The other Yuri narrowed his green eyes into slits. "It's not different."

Viktor shrugged. "He won't respond to anything else."

As the batter went into the oven, Viktor washed his hands and turned to look at Yuri, who was holding another silent conversation with the other baker, which consists of eye-rolls and raised eyebrows and... a blank stare. (They had some weird telepathy that Viktor won't even touch.) He vaguely considered asking Yuri if any of his cats were weirdly smart and could possibly change into a human, but dismissed the thought. Yuuri made him promise not to tell anyone, even if he was dying to share about the new companion he acquired entirely from luck. And charm. Viktor is charismatic, that's why Yuuri allowed him to bring him home. Ha! 

"I want to see your cat," Yuri was saying, scowling at Viktor as Viktor took a drink from his plastic cup. "Stop smiling creepily to yourself."

"He's, um, shy," Viktor told him, as he set the cup down. "You'll scare him."

"Most cats like me," Yuri objected, and Viktor shrugged at him. Mila threw an arm around Yuri's shoulders. 

"Now, now, he'll show you when the cat is ready," she said, a laugh hiding in her voice as she threw Viktor a mirthful look that said she found the entire situation amusing. "Let's go, more people are coming in."

Yuri scowled harder at Viktor but went out anyway, hiding behind the espresso machine. They'd unanimously decided that Yuri would never, never serve another customer, courtesy of that one time with a rude customer, a spatula, and Yuri's pet cat. Viktor pulled together more ingredients, humming under his breath. He thought Yuuri would like an earl-grey or berry biscotti, so he dug the fridge, ready to take the free time to bake some for him. He smiled to himself, wondering how Yuuri would react.

"You're...infatuated," Otabek said, his flat, quiet voice carrying over the kitchen. Viktor startled, and then looked at him with widened eyes. Then he laughed.

"What are you talking about?" He said indulgently, as he went back to pouring flour into a metal bowl, "I haven't met anyone new."

Otabek shrugged, out of the corner of Viktor's eyes, and went back to piping delicate little flowers on top of the cupcakes.

 _Infatuated?_ Viktor laughed hysterically to himself, as he poured the baking powder, salt and sugar into the flour. _I'm not infatuated._ But his mind went immediately to Yuuri. He shook his head, and focused on the baking, the simple motions. He didn't need to think so much, didn't need to think about how the dark-haired man and how he made Viktor feel - giddy and ridiculously happy. _It's not infatuation_ , he thought defensively, _more like...spur of the moment...crush. A silly crush_.

The lunch crowd came, and Viktor greeted the regulars, smiling and talking brightly with them. 

"Viktor," One of the regulars, a beautiful lady with a knife-sharp smile and bright blue eyes nodded at him as she came to the counter. 

"Hello, Miss Katrina," he smiled politely, "what can I get for you?"

She leaned her chin on her hand and surveyed him. "Your number, perhaps," she drawled, and Viktor laughed.

"I'm afraid that is not on the menu," he replied, and she sighed. Viktor could see Yuri, from the corner of his eyes, mock-retching.

"Always so cold," she said, patting him on the arm. "Mint tea and a carrot cake, please."

"Very well," Viktor replied, and waved at Sara to record the order, ducking down to look at the display case and what more they needed as the customer settled down at an empty table.

"She still doesn't know you're gay as fuck?" Sara drawled, where she had been listening like a busybody. 

"And an utter pain in the arse?" Yuri continued, as he carefully poured milk into a cappuccino cup.

"Sara, Yuri," Viktor admonished, "don't swear like ungraceful wretches."

Sara clicked her tongue at Viktor, who darted into the kitchen. Mila was pulling piping hot plates onto the tray, and Otabek was pulling out the freshly baked bread from the oven. The scent of bread wafted through the kitchen, deliciously warm and musky sweet.

"Alright," Viktor hummed, bounding on his feet and clapping his hands. "Let's do this."

\-------

"I'll see you all tomorrow," Viktor greeted at large, as he pulled on his coat and scarf. The sky had darkened, the warm light of the now empty, closed cafe spilling onto the dimly-lit street. Viktor nodded Otabek who nodded back, Mila and Sara waving from where they were mopping the floor. Yuri grabbed his coat, and scowled when Viktor looked down at him. 

"I want to see your cat. Wait for me."

"Not today," Viktor replied easily, smiling and ruffling Yuri's hair the way he knew he hated. Yuri squawked like an angry bird, shoving his hand away. "He's still settling in. Another day." Then without waiting for Yuri to reply, he left. 

"Stupid Viktor!" Yuri yelled at his retreating back.

"Weird," Mila hummed, as she rinsed the mop, watching where Viktor's figure disappeared into the dark. "He's been leaving earlier. D'ya think he's dating again?"

Yuri made a face. "Disgusting," he said, sticking out his tongue, "who cares about what that idiot does?" 

"He did get a new pet," Sara replied, perching on the countertop. "He's probably just going back to make sure it didn't run away."

"Hmm."

\------- 

"Yuuri, Makkachin, I'm home!"

"Woof!" Makkachin bounded into view, a black cat perched on her back, his arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Viktor laughed, the sight ridiculously adorable, and Yuuri peeked his head up from Makkachin's fur and meowed at him.

Viktor picked the feline up, into his arms and scratched the fur between his ears. It surprised him, a little, how easily Yuuri was already fitting into his days, like an innate piece that Viktor didn't know he was missing. He was there every night, whether as a cat curled up in a warm patch in the sun, or a human seated at the dining table and reading a magazine.  The house seemed less cold and brighter, more welcoming somehow, nowadays. He bit his lip, felt his growing smile. "Come on," he said, Yuuri's wide brown eyes fixed unwaveringly on his face. "I brought us dinner."

Viktor placed the cat down again, who darted into the room and came back fully human, hair ruffled and shyly smiling. Viktor was pouring Makkachin her food, and Yuuri went into the kitchen for utensils.

"You smell nice," Yuuri said idly, as they settled down opposite each other, and Viktor looked up with a snap of his head. Yuuri's face was a little pink, and he went back to looking at his food.

"Nice?"

"Like...baked goods," Yuuri mumbled, then quickly said, "Was the cafe busy today?"

"It is busy everyday," Viktor said, without a hint of arrogance, "do you wanna come visit?"

Yuuri perked up. "Can I?"

"I'm not a jailer," Viktor laughed, and reached forward to ruffle Yuuri's hair again. "It's just 10 minutes away. We can go together someday." 

"Okay," Yuuri replied, beaming. He had the loveliest smile, always tinged with some endearing bashfulness. Viktor liked the smile. Wondered how it would taste against his own, if it was as sweet as it looked.

 _Just a silly crush_. 

After washing up, they bid goodnight to each other, Yuuri settling into the couch and Makkachin following Viktor into his bedroom. In his own bed, his poodle curled beside him, Viktor looked up, onto the ceiling where a silver of moonlight stretched across it. Shadows were shifting against it like nebulous dreams, transient thoughts. He thought of Yuuri in his cafe, how his friends would like him, how he could let Yuuri eat his cooking, how Yuuri might like it there as well. How Yuuri might smile, like sunshine warming, suffusing space with warmth. Viktor turned his face into the pillow and muffled a scream. _A crush, alright._

\-------

One full week later, when the staff was utterly swamped with dealing with the huge crowd, Viktor stepped into the kitchen with a practised smile. "Where did Yuri go?" Viktor asked, a little annoyance bleeding into his tone despite his smile, "We are so busy and he decides to run off now?"

"Said something about a cat," Otabek replied, steadfastly working on the piling orders.

"A _cat_?"

Otabek nodded, and pointed outside. Viktor sighed loudly and went towards the doors, ready to chastise the boy for running off work. He caught a glimpse of Yuri's blonde hair from the window, and then saw a very, very familiar cat. The cat was pressing his paws on the window, peering into the cafe, standing on his back legs. When Viktor saw him, his eyes lit up and he started pawing at the window. Viktor bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, quelling the little squeal of adoration that was rising unbidden. He stepped past the threshold on the door. Yuri was sitting on one of the tables outside, trying to coax the feline into his arms.    

" _Meow_ ," Yuuri chirped at him, and walked around Yuri to perch himself on the edge of the seat, looking up at Viktor. Yuri turned to see Viktor, and immediately frowned.

"What?"

"Go back inside. There's a lot of people-" 

" _Meow_ ," Yuuri said again, and leaned over butt Viktor's hand with his nose. _Minx_ , Viktor thought, biting his lip even harder to stop his smile from widening. He bent and scooped the cat up into his arms, and let Yuuri nuzzled his cheek against his cheek, whispery and sand-papery.

"Did you run out?" He murmured a little sternly, and Yuuri just cocked his dark head at him, his eyes wide and innocent, but glinting with merriment. "Naughty cat. What if you got injured again?"

"He's _yours_?" Yuri gaped, and Viktor looked at him and hummed. 

"Collar," he said, and the cat shifted in his arms, the collar in question chiming.

"How did he _find_ you?"

Viktor shrugged again, and he scratched Yuuri's head between his ears. "Wanna come in?" Yuuri purred, nuzzling further into his arms, and Yuri crossed his arms across his chest. He was prickly with jealousy, and Viktor was quite amused by it.

"No pets allowed in the store, Viktor."

"My pet is very clean," Viktor told him, ignoring Yuri as he carried his black cat in. Yuuri looked everywhere, the same curious anticipation lighting the caramel-hazel eyes, his long tail swishing lazily. Viktor let him down at the counter, where Yuuri padded to corner and sat down, elegant the way felines are. "You stay here," Viktor said, patting his head with his hand and letting Yuuri give him a little lick. "Be a good boy, okay?"

Yuuri gave him a look that said he found Viktor unbelievable, so Viktor just laughed and went to wash his hands clean. He went about doing his duties with happiness lightening his steps and making his smile more real.

He could hear Mila, Yuri and Sara whispering furiously behind him, but he just ignored them. He couldn't help but peek at Yuuri as he came out of the kitchen from time to time. Yuuri had curled into a loose ball of fur on the counter, only the bright, luminous eyes peeking out from the black fur.

"Stop smiling at your cat," Yuri snapped at him, as he brushed past Viktor with plates in his hands, "it's creepy." 

"He's so beautiful," Viktor called after Yuri, just to see him turn back with a disgusted face, sticking his tongue out like he wanted to retch.

"He's a _cat_ ," Yuri said, as he walked past Viktor again, having served the final lunch customer, "don't develop a weird fetish, god."

"I'm _not_ -"

"Beka," Yuri gasped, his eyes faraway, having totally ignored Viktor and sounding completely betrayed. Viktor swivelled to see Otabek petting his cat and Yuuri letting him, face relaxed. Viktor felt a bite of jealousy that he brushed away quickly, stepping towards them.

" _Mrow_ ," Yuuri greeted him, his mouth tilted in a way that looked like he was smiling. He stood, dislodging Otabek's hand as he slinked towards Viktor. Viktor tried not to look too smug, really, but he couldn't help himself. He tugged gently on Yuuri's ear, seeing his colleagues crowd around the both of them.

"Hungry?"

Yuuri did the little shrug and Viktor hummed. "Yuri, do you mind getting some food for Yuuri?" He sat down on the counter table, beside Yuuri, and let the cat climb onto his lap and settle there, contentment radiating from him.

Yuri darted into the kitchen, and came back with a plate of food for the cat. Yuuri sniffed at them curiously, getting off Viktor's lap, but delicately started eating anyway.

"So _cute_ ," Mila gushed, whipping out her phone and snapping pictures of Yuuri in succession, who was too busy eating to bother. Yuri and Otabek had silently followed her actions. When Yuuri looked up from his food, he looked alarmed at the phones pointed his way. Viktor let out a giggle as he darted behind Viktor, only the tip of his ear and half of his face peeking out from Viktor's side.

"I told you he is shy," Viktor said affectionately, as he turned to look at Yuuri. "Come on, Yuuri. I'll introduce you."

Yuuri didn't struggle when Viktor plucked him up and carried him in his arms again. "This is Mila," he said, pointing to the red-haired girl, who beamed, "Yuri, who thinks you're named after him, but you're not, and Otabek. Sara is...at the back."

"Hi!" Sara called from the kitchen, padding out and wiping her hands on her apron. "Oh, you're so cute!" She squealed, reaching her hands out for Yuuri, but Yuuri simply cocked his head at them, and shyly offered a soft _meow_ , then turned and tucked his face against Viktor's stomach.

"There, there," Viktor laughed, and rested his hand on Yuuri's back, where he can feel the soft rise and fall of his body. "Stop staring at him, you guys. Go back to work."

As they wandered away back to their stations, Viktor heard Mila say "Viktor's doing the talking to animals thing in front of our customers, what if they decide his pretty face isn't enough to cover the weird?"

"I heard that," Viktor called, "I can fire you, you know!"

"Yes, yes," Mila laughed, waving a hand at Viktor, as he scowled at her.

"Just because they don't know your real form," he mumbled lowly. Yuuri made the purr-chirp-meow sound of laughter and turned around to settle comfortably on Viktor's thighs.

"Oh you," Viktor laughed, and Yuuri purred in his chest as Viktor ran his hand down his back. "Are you going to stay here or are you going back home?" He asked. 

"You're going to let your pet go home by himself?" He asked, scoffing, crossing his legs where he sat perched on the chair at the counter. Viktor could see his grabby hands twitching, wanting to pet his cat.

"He managed to come here on his own, I'm assuming he knows how to go back."

"What if he gets lost?"

"He's very, very smart, am I right, Yuuri?"

Yuuri didn't bother replying, and his breaths had slowly evened out. Viktor looked down onto his lap, where Yuuri's eyes are now shut.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Viktor laughed, and Yuuri seemed to shake himself, standing up on Viktor's lap. He gave him a soft mew, and Viktor rubbed an ear between his fingers. "If you stay here, then we can go home together. I'll buy you fish for dinner."

Yuuri meowed appreciatively. He let Viktor set him down onto the counter table and Viktor went back into the kitchen to prepare for the dinner crowd. Soon, Yuuri had fallen asleep, a living tuft of fur on the cashier counter.

\------- 

After the cafe closed and Viktor was done with the washing up, he waved goodbye to his colleagues, and scooped the dozing cat into his arms, who roused. Carrying Yuuri in one hand, he adjusted his scarf better, and then pulled the cat closer to his body.

"How did you get here?" Viktor asked, petting Yuuri on the head. Yuuri tilted his face towards Viktor to look at him. "Did you read the signs?"

Yuuri nodded, and gave a wide yawn. 

"I wonder what the people thought when they saw a cat reading the signs," Viktor said, a laugh bubbling in his chest at the thought. "They must have thought they went mad for a moment."

Yuuri gave a little shrug, like he couldn't care either way.

"Hey Yuuri," he said, grinning a little, "you do know that curiosity killed the cat, right?" He looked down to see Yuuri's face, looking at him disapprovingly, but his ears twitched with something like amusement.

" _Meow_ ," Yuuri said flatly, and Viktor giggled. 

"I know, I'm purr-fect."

Yuuri struggled up, and he tried to cover Viktor's mouth with his paws. Viktor balanced him and made him not fall, laughing harder. "There's more where that came from," he teased, and Yuuri grumbled a little under his breath, before he settled down again against Viktor. 

"Did you like it there?" Viktor asked, a little hopeful, and Yuuri turned his head, his eyes glinting gold by the street lamps. He nodded, and Viktor felt joy tug at his heart strings. 

"Really?" 

Yuuri purred, his chest vibrating against Viktor's forearm. 

"Next time, come as a human, okay?" Viktor said, as they reached the door of his apartment, and Yuuri jumped down from his arms, turning to look at Viktor with a quirk of his head. He darted away and came back himself, awkwardly scratching his cheek. 

"I..."

"What is it?" 

"I'm not good at talking," Yuuri mumbled shyly. "And it'll be weird if...they asked me how we knew each other."

"Oh. Right." 

"Do you not want me to visit anymore?" Yuuri said anxiously, "you did say I could, so I just..."

"No, it's fine; I was...happy. That you came," Viktor quickly said, and Yuuri sent him one of those maddening, abashed smiles. "But...if we work a story out, will you come as a human?" 

Yuuri hesitated, then nodded. 

"Good," Viktor grinned, and reached to run his hand through Yuuri's smooth hair. Yuuri scrunched his nose up cutely, and Viktor resisted the urge to kiss the tip of it. A long silence stretched, with Viktor just petting human-Yuuri. He realised it too late, and jumped back. "Ah! Um. I'll go - to the supermarket."

"Okay," Yuuri mumbled, raising his hands to cup at his face, eyes averted. "Do you want me to..."

"Keep Makkachin company!" Viktor smiled, waving as he put on his shoes again. "I'll be back soon."

 _Get a grip_ , Viktor thought furiously to himself, as he walked into the cool autumn air again, the door closing behind him. The air cooled his burning face, and he inhaled the clean, crisp night air.  _Seriously, get a grip_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> viktor is terrible at punning, what a cat-tastrophe
> 
> i didnt expect to be so busy, BUT EXAMS R OVER HELL YEAHHHHHH. next chapter should come sooner! time for yuuri to talk about himself, i think
> 
> thank you for your kudos and comments! :-)


	4. a christmas special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little late, but merry christmas and happy holidays!! and happy new year ੭व(๑• .̫ •๑) ✧
> 
> unedited

"Everyone, this is Yuuri, my new flatmate. Yuuri, this is everyone," Viktor beamed, as Yuri, Otabek, Mila, Sara, Christophe and Michele came through the door, pulling off their shoes. Yuuri is hidden half behind Viktor, clearly uncomfortable, and raised his hand in an awkward half-wave.

"Hi," Yuuri said, fidgeting, sending them a shy smile. Viktor thought he looked rather appealing in his cobalt blue sweater, his just-dried hair falling around his ears and into his glasses. "I'm Yuuri."

Viktor's apartment was decorated with sparkling fairy lights strung across the ceiling. Candle holders with Christmas motifs cut into them, casting shadows against the walls and creating a warm, cosy atmosphere. The Christmas tree was haphazardly covered with bright sparkly ornaments, and soft, tasteful Christmas carols were playing from Viktor's sound system. Makkachin was prancing around the guests, clearly excited. Yuuri had tied a red and white striped ribbon around her neck, and she had a reindeer-eared headband around her head. Otabek bent to scratch her between her ears, after he had nodded once at Yuuri in acknowledgement.

"Oi, Viktor, where is your cat?"

Yuuri coughed wildly as Viktor beamed at Yuri, who was squatting down to find the cat.

"He's shy, I told you. You probably won't see him."

"Goddamnit, Viktor!"

"Isn't his cat's name Yuuri?" Mila inquired, exaggerating the "u" sound. She threw the dark-haired man a look as he squirmed under the scrutiny. "Is he named after this one?" She slung her arm around Yuuri's neck and pinched his cheek. "You're cute, I'm Mila. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Yuuri stuttered, taken aback by her sudden closeness. Sara peered at him and then gave him a brilliant smile.

"He's cute," she agreed, and dragged Yuuri over to the table. "Come sit with me, Yuuri!"

"Don't touch Sara, you pervert!" Michele yelled, trying to separate the two, and Yuuri just looked bewildered in the middle of the jostling siblings. Viktor caught his eyes, begging for help, but he just smiled at Yuuri and moved to grab the drinks.

While Viktor was preoccupied with opening the wine, Christophe tugged Yuuri away from the siblings and towards a corner of the room, near the sofa. He gave him a sultry smile, Mila wearing a wide grin beside him. Yuuri's eyes were wide with terror.

"Hello Yuuri," Christophe drawled. Yuuri smiled nervously at the both of them. "I'm Christophe. Are you Viktor's new boyfriend?"

Yuuri blushed wildly red, and Mila slapped Christophe's arm. "Chris!"

"What? You want to know too." He smirked, as Yuuri waved his hands in vehement negation, shaking his head to boot. 

"I- we - we're just flatmates!" Yuuri blurted out.

"Why are you so red?" Christophe teased, grinning widely. 

Yuuri stuttered more, "I...no, I..."

"I think you broke him," Mila told Christophe, who simply looked amused, "Yuuri, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Yuuri squeaked, and he backed away from the both of them. "I'm very fine!"

"Yuuri," Viktor called, and the look of relief that spread across Yuuri's face as he nearly ran to Viktor's side was comic. Christophe and Mila watched him go to where Viktor was pulling out the wine glasses. Viktor looked at Yuuri concernedly, and Yuuri shook his head at him; then, they could see Viktor smiling at Yuuri, a soft, private smile, his hand lingering lightly on Yuuri's hip.

Christophe whistled lowly beside Mila. "Dating, I say."

"Dating," Sara agreed, where she had wandered towards them, settling on the sofa. She was also staring at Yuuri and Viktor in the kitchenette.

"Who's dating now?" Yuri grumbled, from the sofa where he had been squishing a couch pillow to his chest. He looked highly disgruntled, but Otabek had his arm slung around his shoulders, and he relaxed into his touch. 

"Let's make a bet," Mila said, mischievously, as Michele rolled his eyes. "50 bucks that they're not dating."

"They are," Christophe insisted, "50 bucks that they are."

"They think they're not dating but they are," Otabek said lowly, and Sara chuckled and reached over to pat Otabek's knee.

"You're probably right, heck. But I'll choose to believe in Viktor's better side. Dating."

"What better side?" Yuri snorted. "I'm with Bekka. Both of them look dumb."

"What are you guys doing?" Viktor called from the table. They all tried to look less suspicious, moving to sit around the food-laden table. Yuuri was fussing with the position of the dishes, but Viktor steered him towards one of the chairs with a hand on his back and took the seat beside him. Sara smiled innocently at him.

"We were just wondering how did you two meet."

At that, Yuuri cast a glance at Viktor. Christophe was sure Viktor patted Yuuri's thigh comfortingly, and Yuuri relaxed a little.

"We can eat and talk, or the food will go cold," he said, smiling that practiced, easy smile.

\-------

_One week earlier_

"Do you think we could...tell them we are cousins?"

Yuuri looked at him, then pointedly at his sliver hair. The apartment was bathed in the orange-glow of twilight, both of them curled up on the sofa. Makkachin was dozing under the coffee table. Viktor felt very domestic. Yuuri looked rumpled and just right where he was, and Viktor leaned towards him.

"Cousins?" He asked, disbelief and laughter ringing in his quiet voice, "who would believe that?"

 _And cousins can't kiss_ , Viktor thought, and immediately shook his head.

"Distant!"

"No way," Yuuri laughed, and he grabbed the paper with Viktor's random brainstorming scribbles, as well as his pen. He tapped the end-tip against his plush lip, and Viktor glanced away quickly. "What's this, we met at the _opera_?" Yuuri looked up, incredulity spread over his face. "Name me one opera."

"Tristan and Isolde," Viktor said, without hesitation, and Yuuri blinked at him.

"How...never mind. And why would we have met at a coffee shop when you have your own, Viktor?"

"I can frequent other coffee shops," Viktor objected, "I have a _life_."

Yuuri stared, his eyes arresting, then he laughed. It ignited a sort of jittery smugness in Viktor's chest. "You're ridiculous," he informed Viktor.

"But I don't know where we would meet!" He whined, and Yuuri hummed. The pen disappeared between his lips. Distracting. _Focus_ , _Nikiforov_. "I can't say we met at the cat shelter, because Yuri would know... Ah! You never told me about your occupation!"

Yuuri looked up in surprise. "Right. Right." He looked down at the paper, and giggled under his breath. "We've been living together for nearly 2 weeks and now you're asking? What if I am a serial killer?"

"You mean...a _cereal_ killer?"

"Oh my god, shut up," Yuuri cried, and he whacked the paper onto Viktor's face with his palm. Viktor gripped his wrist, held onto his hand and laughed.

"Hey, you laughed," he pointed out. "Anyway, I think I'm pretty good at telling if a person wants to kill me in my sleep."

Yuuri huffed at him, an unwilling smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He looked down at their now entwined hands, all fingers laced together. Viktor startled, and let go. He had done that so naturally that he didn't realise it. Immediately, they scooted away from each other, to the ends of the sofa. Pink had tinged both their faces, and Yuuri bent down to get the piece of paper that had fallen to the ground. Yuuri cleared his throat, breaking the tense, awkward air.

"I... um my family runs a business." Yuuri fidgeted, a sign that he was uncomfortable. "A pottery business. I... yes. Sometimes, we give classes. Maybe we would have met in a pottery class?" Yuuri turned his wide eyes onto Viktor, hopeful. "Would you be interested?"

"Definitely," Viktor said immediately, "I am interested in whatever you do."

Yuuri blinked at him, and Viktor's mind caught up with the words.

"I mean- I mean! Like - pottery! I'm interested in what pottery you make!"

Yuuri let out another soft laugh, but his blush didn't fade. "I'll show you next time."

"Really?" Viktor beamed, "I can't wait, then!"

Yuuri's lips quirked, and he slapped the paper onto Viktor's face. "Now take your absurd ideas back where they came from." 

"That's mean!" Viktor pouted, and he pulled the paper off his face. "I worked hard to come up with these." He looked at his scribbles, and chuckled to himself a little. 

"Yes, yes," Yuuri laughed, sounding fond, and he patted Viktor's hair gently. Viktor flopped onto Yuuri's lap, and felt Yuuri's fingers slide into his hair and comb through the thin strands.

"A potter, huh, Yuuri," he asked, looking up at Yuuri, who gave him an absent-minded smile. _No wonder you have such nice fingers_ , he thought, and pushed his head against Yuuri's hand. A moment later, when Viktor was basking in Yuuri's warmth and petting, his poodle butted in, trying to climb over Viktor to get into Yuuri's lap.

"Makkachin, _bad_!"

\------- 

"Eh? You're a potter, Yuuri?"

Yuuri nodded, putting down his utensils and taking a sip from his wine glass. "My family runs a business."

"That's so cool," Mila hummed, "I wanna see what you make!"

Yuuri tugged a lock of his hair sheepishly. "Ah...my stuff is in the studio, so maybe next time?"

"Maybe we can all go to the pottery class Viktor goes to," Christophe said thoughtfully, pale eyes resting on Viktor's, whose eyes narrowed a fraction.

"Oh no, the class is filled, right, Yuuri?" Viktor went to the fridge to pull out the desserts, as Yuri and Otabek helped to clear the dishes on the table.

"Tell me, Yuuri, is Viktor good at making ceramics?" Christophe asked.

Yuuri nodded, said without thinking, "he is pretty good with his hands."

Idiotic grins spread across Christophe, Mila, and Sara's face. Michele shot his sister a scowl which she ignored. Yuri looked like he might burst a blood vessel as he returned to his seat, his mouth twisted into a frown.

"Oh?" Christophe purred, "how good are his hands?"

Surprised, Yuuri blinked at Christophe, "I mean, he is a certified baker..."

"Would you say he is a master-baker?" Sara leered. Michele choked.

"It's all about good wrist action," Mila continued sagely, wrapping an arm around Sara's waist. She muffled a laugh into Sara's shoulder. 

"Come again?" Christophe asked, with a wink, and Yuri pressed his face into his hands and screamed.

"What's your favourite treat?" Michele asked Yuuri, a little desperately, when Sara opened her mouth. Yuuri thought for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Tarts, I think," he said, straight-faced, and gave them all a slight smile. Christophe doubled over laughing, Mila and Sara following suit.

"Shut the fuck up!" Yuri yelled, and Yuuri gave him an apologetic smile. Christophe slapped Yuuri on his back, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Viktor asked, carrying a tray of eggnog. 

"Looks amazing," Mila exclaimed, taking the cup Viktor offered her. "You made this, Viktor?"

"Hmm," Viktor hummed, "Yuuri and I made it together."

"You did mostly everything," Yuuri replied easily, and Viktor shrugged.

"You are a very good assistant," Viktor said, ruffling Yuuri's hair as he set down his tray.

"Domestic," Christophe drawled. At the same time, Yuri snarled, "stop flirting, it's gross." Yuuri ducked his head down, the tips of his ears red. "So how is living with Viktor, Yuuri?"

"It's... comfortable," Yuuri said, and Viktor tried to look like he wasn't listening very hard, lounging in his chair, with his arm slung across the top of Yuuri's chair. "Viktor is very kind to me."

"You like living with him?" Yuri asked, nose wrinkling, "I can't imagine seeing his smug face everyday." He gave a mock-retching face, and Yuuri tilted his head at him.

"I like living with Viktor," he said honestly, and Viktor didn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "He cooks very well. I heard you cook very well too, Yurio."

"Yurio? Huh?"

Yuuri blushed and gave Yuri a shy smile. "Our names sound the same, so it got confusing. I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

"I mind!"

"Now, now, Yurio," Otabek said, patting Yuri on the head, completely deadpan.

"Not you too!"

The group burst out in laughter. Viktor watched them, relaxed and contented. When Yuuri turned to smile at him, the easy joy expanded in his chest. He smiled back, unaware of how his friends noticed their distraction, but left them alone in their little private world.

 -------

Makkachin was already dozing on the sofa, her headband taken out. Viktor was languid, filled with good food and contentment, waiting at the front door as his friends donned their coats and shoes. Yuuri was carrying a quiet conversation with Michele about something, and Sara butted in and hugged Yuuri tightly. Then she turned to Viktor and did the same.

"Goodnight, you guys," she chirped, "it was really fun!" She threw a wink at Viktor who looked back blankly, and Christophe chuckled.

The rest of them called their goodbyes and goodnights. Yuuri thought he distinctly heard Christophe saying, "use protection!" as they walked away. He had flushed, quickly darting back into the house and starting on the dishes. Viktor followed him, locking the door behind him. He stopped himself from going over and sliding his arms around Yuuri's waist - truly a force of will, instead taking the washed dishes and starting to dry them. 

"You alright?" He asked, as Yuuri hummed a Christmas carol under his breath. The man looked up, bright-eyed, and then nodded.

"Your friends are... very warm," he said, rinsing the dishes. "Do you think they like me?"

"Of course they do," Viktor assured him. "You guys looked like you were having a lot of fun." Yuuri gave him a crinkly-eyed smile, happy. He passed the last dish to Viktor and wiped his hands on his jeans. Then he padded away somewhere. When Viktor emerged from the kitchen, Yuuri was standing beside the Christmas tree, fidgeting a little nervously. He seemed to be holding something behind his back. Viktor quirked his lips at him, endeared. 

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"Merry Christmas," he said, and thrust the gift into Viktor's arms. The gift seemed to be haphazardly wrapped, and had a little cute ribbon bow on top.

Viktor accepted it with wide eyes. "Thank you. I got you something too. Hang on."

He pulled out a slickly wrapped present from where he had stowed it very far behind the tree and handed it to him. Yuuri ran a tentative hand over the present. "Can I open it?" 

"Go ahead," Viktor said, "I'm opening yours too."

Viktor pulled open the paper to find a pair of brown and fluffy oven gloves, sewed to look like Makkachin. "Makkachin, it's you!" He said excitedly, wriggling his fingers into the mittens and waving his hands around. His poodle opened an eye from her perch, but made no other move. "I borrowed your sewing kit," Yuuri mumbled, and Viktor admired the mittens. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Viktor said gleefully, "thank you, Yuuri, they're so cute!" He threw his arms around Yuuri and nuzzled into his cheek. "I'll use it everyday!" Yuuri sent him a bashful smile.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Open yours too!"

Yuuri pulled open the wrapping paper to find the scarf he was looking at when Viktor and he went to the departmental store. He ran his fingers over the luxurious fabric, and looked up at Viktor, speechless.

"It's not as good as yours, but I think you wanted it, right?" Viktor said, with a fond, soft smile, and he took the scarf and wound it carefully around Yuuri's neck. "It does suit you, I'm glad."

Yuuri was quiet for a while. "Viktor... can I have the mittens back?"

"No! Why?" Viktor asked, pouting as he took the mittens and held it tight against his chest. "You gave it to me, it's mine now." 

"But it's terrible, I can't even sew that well, this is..."

"I love it, Yuuri," he said, wearing a wide smile as he ruffled Yuuri's hair. "I don't want anything else."

Yuuri ran his fingers over the tassels and then threw his arms around Viktor, muffling his voice against Viktor's neck. He sounded a little choked up. "I... thank you, Viktor. It is a good Christmas." He pulled back, hallowed by the fairy lights they had put up. He was making a sort of irresistible face, a little pink and a little bashful and a little awed and happy. Viktor leaned in without thinking, but abruptly pulled back as Yuuri blinked at him with innocent eyes.

"Don't catch a cold," Viktor told him.

Yuuri nodded, still touching the scarf as if it was something very precious. "Merry Christmas, Viktor."

"And Merry Christmas to you too, Yuuri."

They both went to put away their presents, and returned to the sofa to watch a movie together. They huddled under a single throw, and Viktor could feel the warmth and musky-sweetness of his shampoo on Yuuri's skin as he shifted closer to the man. Outside, snow began to descend quietly, softly, like happiness that descended in Viktor's home. They dozed off, tired from the celebrations and curled into each other, like two commas awaiting another half.

\-------

 _Extra_ :

"Ah, I forgot these!"

"Hmm?"

"For your cat," Viktor beamed and dropped the capsules into Yuuri's cupped hands. "A Christmas present!"

Yuuri cracked open the capsules and stared. "These are..."

"Fruit hats! Aren't they cute? You can be an apple cat, or a banana cat, or a watermelon cat...."

"No way... why would I want to be a fruit cat?!"

"Look, Makkachin has one too!" As if on cue, Viktor's poodle bounded into view and rested her head on Yuuri's lap. She had a melon-cap covering her ears, and she looked happy. "Won't you wear one too, Yuuri?"

"No way," Yuuri repeated, huffing at Viktor. His face was a little red though, and Viktor pressed him further.

"Pleeease?"

Eventually, Viktor's whining and pouting got through. Yuuri the cat looked disgruntled with the banana cap covering his ears and Makkachin looked like her regular, carefree self, complete with the melon cap. Viktor squealed and exclaimed as he posed with his two pets, beaming ridiculously. Yuuri utterly gave up by the time Viktor finished taking pictures, sprawled out against the floor and half-heartedly batting the cap off his ears. Viktor picked him up and put him down against his chest, stroking his back to appease him.

"Now, now," he hummed, as Yuuri turned his head to gnaw at his finger a little aggrievedly. "You're very cute, and everyone loves you, okay?" He showed Yuuri his phone, with an Instagram picture of Yuuri curled up with Makkachin. "See, that's a lot of likes!"

Yuuri meowed loudly, and whacked Viktor's face with a resentful paw. Viktor kissed his forehead, chortling. Yuuri slowly subsided, and Makkachin jumped onto the sofa to curl beside Viktor.

"Merry Christmas, Yuuri," he murmured lowly. Yuuri's wide eyes bored into his, large and caramel-brown. "Let's spend the next Christmas together too, okay?"

Viktor doesn't speak cat, but he thinks Yuuri's purring said something like _yes_.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GACHAPON CAT HATS R LIKE THE CUTEST THINGS FWLFSKER
> 
> thanks for all your comments and kudos!!! :)


	5. valentine's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day! im actually otw to another country now, and i really reall y wanted to post this before im away (ps happy lunar new year too!!) 
> 
> unedited, unbeta'd

"Good morning," Viktor chirped, Yuuri half a step behind him and already ducking his head down. 

"Hello," he mumbled, a little quieter. 

"Morning," Mila called, then came forward to hug Yuuri. "Hello, Yuuri! Welcome to _Grapevines_! Are you ready for our monthly cook-off?"

"Viktor told me," Yuuri offered, and he smiled a little at her, "are you cooking?"

"Oh no," Mila laughed, and wrapped a hand around Yuuri's wrist and tugged him towards the kitchen. "Yurio-"

"Don't call me that!" 

"-Christophe, and Viktor are cooking this time. The theme is springtime deserts. Do you want to judge, Yuuri?"

"Can I?" Yuuri blinked, and Viktor grinned at him opposite the expanse of their cooking table.

"Of course-"

" _Fuck_ no," Yuri snapped, his hair braided, crossing his arms across his white apron. "He's going to be biased."

"I'm not," Yuuri protested.

"I can win even if Yuuri isn't the judge," Viktor said sweetly, and Christophe just looked highly amused where he leaned back against the wall, watching the show.

"Oh? Remind me what happened the last time when you _lost_?"

Viktor rolled his eyes good-naturedly, but he sent Yuuri a small, private smile. Yuuri's mouth quirked upwards on one-side, and the rest debated who was going to judge.

"What do you feel like having, Yuuri?" Viktor murmured, as he came around the table to stand close to Yuuri. 

Yuuri shrugged. "Anything." 

"Cravings?" 

Yuuri looked thoughtful for a moment, then he hesitatingly said, "maybe a lemon tart? But I'll eat anything you make!" 

Viktor grinned at him and reached forward to ruffle his hair. "I'll make you a tart," he told Yuuri indulgently. Yuuri bit his lip to stop his smile from widening. 

" _God_ ," Mila loudly whispered, "how lovey-dovey are they going to get?" 

"I can't tear my eyes away," Sara said, fascinated as she stared at the pair, off in their pink, rose-coloured world. 

"Are Yakov and Lilia not coming down today?" Michele interjected.

Yuri made a face. "They have something on. How about Sara?"

In the end, Sara became the judge. Yuuri sat with them, outside the kitchen, curiously looking around, but his eyes kept straying back to Viktor where he could see through the glass window. He blushed when Viktor caught his eyes and immediately looked away, distractedly replying to some question Sara asked him.

"Focus," Christophe chastised lightly, his smile amused, as he bustled past Viktor to the fridge. Viktor looked back down to his hands where he was kneading dough and didn't answer. 

"It's disgusting," Yuri scowled from where he was, busy chopping up apples, "stop looking at him." 

"I'm not," Viktor replied lightly, "I'm winning this."

"Sure, old man," Yuri scoffed.

Two hours later, when Yuuri had wandered into the kitchen and sat perched in the corner watching, the three of them served their desserts. Christophe and Yuri finished before Viktor, and Sara had already eaten their desserts. After Viktor handed his plate to Sara, he handed one for Yuuri, who took it over with a grateful smile.

"Eat it," Viktor told Yuuri, waiting for his reaction as he bounded on his feet.

"What is this?" Sara inquired, as she looked at Viktor's plate. It was a beautiful plate, artistically arranged with a sprig of purple edible flowers and red sauce at one side, and the main dessert on the middle of the rectangle plate. Three perfect tarts sat beside each other, one lemon-yellow with a mint leaf balanced on top, one with strawberries arranged into a rose-shape, and the last one with blood-oranges spiraling artfully in a clean circle.

"I call it Spring in Three Variations," Viktor said cheerfully, and he turned back to Yuuri and watched him. "Go on." 

"It's literally art this time," Michele said, blinking at the plate over Sara's shoulder, Sara and Mila snapping pictures of the dessert.

"I can't eat this," Yuuri said, looking at his plate, appalled, "it's... I can't destroy it." 

"What are you saying?" Viktor laughed, "It'll be a waste if you don't even try it."

Yuuri made a dismayed sound. He handed Viktor the plate, and took out his phone, taking a picture of the plate and then of Viktor holding the plate before very carefully digging his spoon into the lemon tart. Viktor watched with rapt attention as Yuuri ate, and his moan of appreciation made Viktor beam. 

"Good?"

" _So good_ ," Yuuri groaned, and he took another bite. Mila, Sara and Michele made similar sighs where they were eating from Sara's plate.

"You like it?"

"I love it," Yuuri said fervently, and he looked at Viktor like he hung the stars in the sky. He made another soft, nearly inappropriate moan as he put the spoon back into his mouth with another scoop of the tart.

"Taken out of context, that really sounds like both of them are having sex-"

"Thank you, Christophe," Michele said loudly, "how is it, Sara?"

"Viktor," Sara said, her purple eyes smiling and knowing, "why did you make this?"

"Yuuri said he wanted to eat a tart," Viktor replied promptly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to give Yuuri whatever he wanted.

"I see." Sara smiled indulgently at the pair of them, then Christophe served his dessert, followed by Yuri's. Christophe's dish was a messily but artfully deconstructed strawberry shortcake, and Yuri's was an apple pie. Sara surveyed the three plates in front of her, tapping thoughtfully at her lip as she took another bite of Yuri's food.

"Oi, hurry up," Yuri growled, his green eyes glittering impatiently. "who won?"

Without missing a beat, Sara said, "Viktor."

Ignoring Yuri's squawk of irritated disbelief, Viktor sent Sara a quick smile, then Yuuri stood up and gave Viktor a fast hug.

"What, why-"

"You'll see if you try it," Sara said with a smile, pointing a spoon at Yuri who took it over grudgingly. Viktor ignored them in favour of lingering close to Yuuri's side. 

"Congratulations," he said, his mouth curved into a sweet, lovely smile. "It was amazing; I've never eaten tarts so delicious."

"I made them for you," Viktor said, before he could stop his mouth. He flushed a little as Yuuri's mouth formed a shape of surprise. "I'm glad you like them."

Yuuri didn't look away, and his smile turned tender. "I do," he murmured, his head tilted up, standing so close Viktor could bend and taste his mouth. "I like them very much. 

Viktor pretended he said _I like you very much_ in his head.

 -------

"Do you think he knows?" Mila slung her arm over Sara's shoulder as Yuuri and Viktor left the cafe after calling their goodbyes. They were walking a little too close to seem like just good friends, and Sara watched as the orange light of the street lamp illuminated the curl of their contented smiles.

"Knows what?"

"That his food tastes better when he is in love." 

Sara hummed a little under her breath. Yuuri and Viktor had long disappeared around the corner, but she was still looking out at the street. "I don't think he knows." There was nothing wrong with Viktor's food, of course. It was usually perfect, there would be nothing anyone could pinpoint to be the problem, but something was just _off_. His food seemed so perfect it was nearly sterile, flavourful but utterly bland at the same time. It lacked something no one could pinpoint the reason to. Sara didn't know how to describe it, other than it tasted colourless. But nowadays, Viktor's food was exceptional. There was some taste of obsession, as if the food was made for the sole need of being praised by a singular someone. And that someone, this time, they knew, was Katsuki Yuuri.

\-------

"Why did you decide to go into culinary?" Yuuri asked Viktor one night, Viktor sitting beside him on the couch and Makkachin dozing off on his lap. Some inane blockbuster was playing in the background, but Viktor had lost interest a while ago, more concerned with the feeling of Yuuri, warm and close, his collar-bell chiming as he shifted.

"I liked it," Viktor replied. "It is fun."

"But how did you get into it?"

Viktor's mouth curled into an uncertain smile, and he shrugged a little. He looked down at Makkachin on his lap. "Yakov... _grapevines_. I was bored, so I demanded to become a cashier at _Grapevines_." He chuckled a little. "Yakov was not very pleased." 

"Yakov?"

"My uncle," Viktor offered, "the cafe was his, and he passed it down to me after he retired. He taught me everything I know about baking. I started when I was 12 years old. My parents were... also not pleased. They wanted me to be some big celebrity or a lawyer. When I told them I wanted to be a cook, they threatened to disown me." Viktor had a wry smile, his eyes fixed on Makkachin. "Yakov had a huge fight with them about that, and well... he sort of adopted me. I never looked back."

"And your parents?" Yuuri's voice was small, tentative.

"I never spoke to them after that," Viktor said easily, shrugging.

Yuuri looked stricken. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Viktor smiled at him and reached out to hold his wrist. "I'm happier like this."

Yuuri looked back at him, and before Viktor could drop his wrist, he took Viktor's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Thank you for telling me," he said softly. Viktor squeezed his hand. "I..." 

"Hmm?"

"I think I should tell you. Why I left home." 

"If you want to. No rush."

Yuuri chewed on his lip intently as Viktor held onto his hand, content to wait. 

"I told you that I make pottery."

Viktor hummed in agreement.

"The thing is, I do some other things in my free time," Yuuri said in a rush, the tips of his ears reddening. "I um. Dance. Pole-dance."

Viktor's mind short-circuited. It crashed, like a shoddy app. An image of Yuuri gyrating a pole flashed across his eyes, and he swallowed hard, a shiver of lust shuddering down his spine. 

Yuuri continued, oblivious to Viktor's internal crisis. "So before I left home, I was... in a difficult position. It seemed to me that I had to choose between dancing or pottery, because if I wanted to do well in either of them, I would need to devote all my time to one. I didn't know what to do. I loved both pottery and dancing equally, and I couldn't choose one over the other... My parents never forced me to do anything. They gave me the free will to choose, but I got pressured instead. It felt like they trusted me to make the right decision, but I just didn't know what to do. I still don't. I feel like a horrible son." Yuuri's voice wavered slightly. "I had an outburst and then I ran away. Stupid, right?"

"What did you say?"

Yuuri winced. "Something about them not understanding me...I might have also told them I am gay. I never wanted to tell them, but I guess..."

"You're gay?" Viktor inquired, in tones of fatalistic calm. His heart was thumping rapidly against his chest, and he tried to swallow back the vicious crowing of triumph in his head.

Yuuri had sat still, and he tried to tug his hand away, but Viktor held on stubbornly. "I um. Yes. I hope you are not uncomfortable." 

"Yuuri," Viktor said, very slowly. "Do you think I'm straight?" 

Yuuri hunched into himself. "Well, I mean..."

"I'm not," Viktor informed him. "I'm 'very gay', to quote Mila and Yurio."

Yuuri quirked his lips at Viktor, the small, amused one, his shoulders relaxing. _Date me_ , Viktor thought, then pushed the thought away. "So don't worry about it. I'm sure your parents will understand, if you explained yourself properly."

Yuuri nodded. "I still can't bring myself to talk to them about that," he murmured quietly, "I called them once to tell them I'm safe - you know-" Viktor nodded, remembering the one day he had found Yuuri in his cat form curled in his wardrobe, refusing to come out until Viktor plucked him out and rested him against his chest, rambling about something or another to soothe him. "But I don't dare. I am a coward."

"Take your time," Viktor told him, smiling. "You will figure it out. You can stay here until you do." _Or forever_.

  
"Thank you, Viktor," Yuuri replied, then squeezed Viktor's hand tightly. 

That night, Viktor laid in bed thinking, unable to fall asleep. When he was mulling, the chime of a bell caught his attention. Yuuri jumped onto the bed, all fours and his fur-colour nearly blending into the dark of the room.

"Can't sleep?" Viktor murmured, raising his hand to scratch Yuuri between his ears, and Yuuri purred in his chest. "How odd, me too."

Yuuri gave a huff like a laugh, and he laid himself on Viktor's pillow, his nose pressed against his temple. Something in Viktor's chest eased. He didn't realise he was worrying, but with Yuuri close, these worries melted away.

"Sweet dreams, Yuuri."

\-------

 

Viktor woke with a mouthful of fur. He coughed, dislodging the black cat from his chest who didn't even twitch. He sat up, resting his fingers in Yuuri's soft fur, and then turned to Makkachin, who was also still sleeping. 

"So cute, both of you," he chuckled softly, and then lifted Yuuri off his lap, placing him next to Makkachin. He padded out to make a cup of tea, idling checking through his phone as he sipped the warm liquid. He looked at the date, noting it absent-mindedly, then looked again. 14th February. Valentine's Day. All of a sudden, his heart rate increased, thumping madly against his ribcage.

 _What even_ , Viktor thought, rubbing at his chest. _It's not like I have a date_.

_Isn't Yuuri in your bed?_

_As a cat,_ Viktor thought dryly, _and we are not dating, or anything._

_Well, you could still make him some stuff._

_Like?_

_Chocolates. Flowers. Chocolate flowers._

_Isn't that weird?_

_Why is it weird?_

_He might think I'm interested in him._

_Well... aren't you?_

_Shut the fuck up_. 

A whine jolted Viktor from his thoughts, the tea sloshing against his cup. His poodle padded towards him, settling by his feet and looking at him with wide eyes. 

"Makkachin, are you here to listen to my troubles?" Viktor beamed, bending down to pat Makkachin. He bent down to whisper in Makkachin's ear. "Should I or should I not make chocolates for Yuuri?" 

His dog cocked her head at him, and woofed once.

"Well, since you said yes, I'll just do it then! But no chocolates for you, alright? I'll make you something else. Thank you, Makka." He dropped a messy kiss on Makkachin's head and reached for her food.

With Makkachin fed and breakfast done, Viktor went into his room and ran his fingers down his cat's back.

"Yuuri, breakfast is ready," he said, and Yuuri tail flicked a little, and he turned on his back. He ran his paw over his ear and his eyes flicked open sleepily, before he closed them again, curling back into the sheets. "Come on," he laughed, "it's a smoked-salmon bagel. Should I eat it all on my own?"

Yuuri made a raspy purring sound and then yawned, his paw stretching out. Viktor took it and shook it, and then Yuuri seemed to sigh wordlessly as he shook his head and stood up, jumping off the bed and padding off to the spare room. Viktor went out, waiting for Yuuri at the table. Yuuri emerged moments later, hair tamed and collar chiming away, settling opposite Viktor.

"Good morning," he said, voice hoarse with sleep, and Viktor beamed at him.

"Good morning, Yuuri. What are your plans for today?"

Chewing on his bagel thoughtfully, Yuuri shrugged. "I haven't thought about it. You have to go to the cafe right?"

Viktor pretended to wince, carefully watching Yuuri's expression. "It's going to be busy in the cafe. It's Valentine's Day, after all."

Yuuri's eyes widened, and his face went slightly pink as he looked down at him food. "Oh...it's today, isn't it?"

Viktor nodded. "If you don't have plans, shall we stay in for dinner then?"

"You don't..." Yuuri said hesitatingly, and then peeked at Viktor, "have a date?"

"Oh no," Viktor smiled easily, "no dates for me. I'll see you at home?" 

Yuuri nodded, and took a loud bite of his food, ending the conversation there. They finished breakfast in companionable silence and Makkachin warming their feet.

As Viktor put on his shoes at the door, Yuuri said quietly, "I think I'll go for a walk."

"Have a good walk, then," Viktor smiled, waving at him and stopping himself from kissing Yuuri's forehead as he left, humming under his breath.

\-------

"Have a date?" Christophe asked Viktor, who was still humming under his breath as he melted chocolate into a pot.

"A date? No," he said airily, "I'm going straight home."

"To Yuuri, I guess."

"He is my housemate."

"No special plans together?"

"Just regular dinner." 

"So why are you making chocolates?"

"Yuuri likes chocolates."

"Viktor, you realise this is Valentine's Day, right?"

"So?"

"What, are you giving chocolates to Yuuri and confessing?" Christophe's voice was heavy with amusement and curiosity.

"What confessing?" Viktor tried for a laugh. "We aren't like that." 

"Suuuure," Christophe drawled, "and the sky isn't blue."

"I have no idea what you may be talking about."

"Stubborn bitch," Christophe told him, and Viktor good-naturedly flicked a bit of chocolate at him, still smiling.

"It's nothing, Chris," Viktor said, "it's just chocolates. You don't have to think too hard." But he spent the rest of the afternoon carefully making chocolates in his spare time, ignoring his staff's whispers.

\-------

Viktor's house smelt strongly of chocolate when he pushed the door open. He peeked his head in to see Makkachin waiting for him at the door, woofing in joy when her master was home.

"What is this, Makka?" He asked, hope curling his lips. "Chocolates for me? Did you make them?"

"Viktor!" Yuuri came out, flustered. There was a streak of chocolate on his face, his apron splattered. "You're home, um, early." 

"I called you, but no one answered. What is this?" He asked, biting his lip to stop his smile from widening.

Yuuri fidgeted, his elegant fingers twisted into his apron. He was blushing furiously, and Viktor closed the door behind him. 

"It's um... I tried to make chocolates," he mumbled nearly inaudibly. "It's for... thanks," he said quickly, flustered, "you've been so kind to me, I just wanted to thank you..." 

Viktor laughed and reached forward to draw Yuuri into a hug. "Thank you," he said. Yuuri's face was tucked against his shoulder, and he smelt like warmth and chocolate. Viktor reached into his bag and took out his neatly wrapped box of chocolate, presenting it to Yuuri.

"I had the same idea. Happy Valentine's Day, Yuuri." 

Yuuri took it over with wide eyes, looking a little dismayed and touched at the same time. "Viktor... thank you. You didn't have to..."

"It wasn't hard," Viktor said, "let's have dinner. I got takeaway." He unwound his scarf and dumped it onto the sofa, moving to the kitchenette to get bowls and utensils. "Ah, I have to try yours too!" 

"After dinner," Yuuri said, having already placed his chocolates on the table and moving towards Viktor. 

There weren't any candles, or roses, and the takeaway wasn't the best meal Viktor had on Valentine's Day. But somehow, this felt cosier and homely, and suffused Viktor with indulgent heat. They cleared the dishes together, Yuuri washing and Viktor drying, their moves smooth, as if they were an old married couple and had been doing this for years together now.

"Chocolates!" Viktor turned to Yuuri with his hands cupped together and outstretched after they were done with the washing. He beamed, trying not to bounce on his feet (he was not entirely successful) as Yuuri flushed and pulled open the fridge. He gave Viktor a tray full of chocolates in different animal shapes - nothing as cheesy as a heart, but still adorable nonetheless.

"I know you don't like sweet stuff, so I added some sea-salt in them," he said nervously, and Viktor took a bite.

"Yuuri," Viktor said gravely, after he finished the entire piece. Yuuri stood very still, and looked even more nervous, looking ready to apologise. "You didn't tell me you could do so well in the kitchen."

Yuuri looked surprised, then he blushed again, looking away from Viktor. "I had to try many times," he admitted, sheepishly, "I'm glad you like it; thank you for having me." He hesitated for a moment, then reached up to press his lips against Viktor's cheek. There was an explosion of warmth that raced up Viktor's spine, tingling, and his focus narrowed to the point where Yuuri's lips had caressed his skin. He gaped at Yuuri, who wasn't looking at him as he nodded at Viktor and darted off with a quick good night. Viktor was left there, his faculties short-circuiting. It took a moment before he registered what had happened, and touched his own cheek, as if to keep the lingering, fleeting touch from escaping. He also resisted the urge to shout his joy aloud, choosing instead to put his chocolates back into the fridge and rushing into his room to scream into his pillow happily. He pressed the pillow to his face and rolled around, feeling ridiculous but jubilant.

_It's probably just a 'thanks you're a nice guy' kiss._

_Still a kiss. On Valentine's Day._

_And you were still telling Chris not to think too much._

_It's still a kiss._

_..._

Viktor fell asleep grinning.


	6. a step forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnnnd it's been two months im so sorry, i've been drowning in work, bleh. the semester ends in one month, so i'll be able to post more regularly!! hopefully!!
> 
> as usual, unbeta'ed 
> 
> without further ado, enjoy

"You do this," Yuuri murmured, sitting opposite Viktor and watching him fumble with the clay in front of him. His leg-hand coordination was not the best, and he couldn't find the rhythm, so Yuuri pressed the foot pedal while Viktor concentrated on making shapes. Presently, Yuuri's hands were holding onto Viktor's, guiding his fingers. Except Viktor was distracted by Yuuri's warmth bleeding into his skin, his hair so close it tickled Viktor's forehead. His heart shuddered against his chest.

"Viktor?"

Yuuri looked up, peered over his glasses, his eyes devastatingly close, caramel brown. The whole image was adorable: Yuuri's bangs sliding across his forehead, his glasses slipping down his nose, looking absolutely confused. Viktor exhaled the breath he had been holding. He smiled at Yuuri and dropped his eyes back onto clay spinning on the pottery wheel.

"Sorry," Viktor said contritely, and he lets go of the clay, dislodging Yuuri's hands. Yuuri sat back and pushed up his glasses with his arm. "Can I watch you do it once more?"

Yuuri smiled at him and nodded. "I'm not very good at explaining things, I'm sorry," he muttered shyly.

"It's just me," Viktor said fondly, and rubbed his nose with his hand, forgetting he had dried clay on them. Yuuri looked at him and laughed, before wiping his hand clean and helping him wipe off the clay lightly.

"Silly," he said, and Viktor made a face at him before dragging his still dirty fingers across his cheek playfully.

"Viktor-!" 

"That's for laughing at me- hey!"

Yuuri had reached into the misshapen clay and then held Viktor's face between his two clay-wet palms, and Viktor shrieked and fought him over, before chasing him around the table. Laughter drifted through the air, and finally they called it a truce when their hair and arms and faces were dirty with dried clay. Yuuri tugged Viktor into the washing area, an annex beside the little studio, and scrubbed him down first, his actions sure but gentle. Viktor watched the water turn murky and run down the sink, his arms getting clean. 

"Do you do this with your boyfriends?" Viktor asked idly, as Yuuri wiped Viktor's face with a cloth, his eyes focused on removing all traces of the clay.

Yuuri's face had "what?" written all over them. He continued his task without replying for a moment. Viktor scrunched his eyes shut as he swiped the cloth over his eyes.

"I've never had a boyfriend," he said finally, and turned to wash the cloth clean.

"Never?" 

"No," Yuuri said, then peeked a look at Viktor, smiling a little self-deprecatingly. "No one wants to date me." He ran the cloth down his arms, and Viktor grabbed the cloth, making Yuuri look at him. 

"I would," he said firmly. His heart thumped in his chest, and he was a little shocked by his own admission. Or was he? He just knew that they had been hovering in his throat - for a while now, and they rose to the surface in this moment.

Yuuri stared at him, shocked. Then he smiled, an odd smile, a little like the smile you would give to little children who said something endearingly silly. 

"You're very kind, Viktor," he said, as he tugged the cloth back to himself and continued to wash his arm. "Thank you."

That's it? Viktor wanted to say, thrown off by Yuuri's reply. Yuuri made quick work of washing his face as well, and hung the cloth. He tilted his head towards the studio, not meeting Viktor's eyes.

"Come. I'll show you one more time."

The atmosphere was heavy with something Viktor couldn't put his finger to; gone was the light, playful mood. Viktor sat opposite Yuuri and watched him as he centered the clay. Viktor watched his hands flutter over his workspace, confident and elegant, every movement clean and efficient. Viktor thought about taking those fingers into his mouth, tracing their ridges with his tongue, suckling at his rounded finger pads, and -

Viktor shifted surreptitiously in his seat, and forced himself to think of something else. He stared at the wheel spinning, spinning, spinning, the clay flattening, transforming into something new. It was therapeutic and relaxing, and Viktor let his thoughts wander. Yuuri stopped after he was done, a plate resting in the wheel like a little miracle.

"We'll pour the white slip on the plate then let it dry for tonight. Then we can continue tomorrow," Yuuri said, dipping his hands into the water and quirking a smile at Viktor. Viktor nodded, following Yuuri to the other station. 

When Yuuri finished washing up, they put on their coats and stepped out into the chilly cold. They walked back in silence into the apartment, each caught up in their own thoughts. Their coats brushed each other at the arms, and Viktor turned to look at his company. Yuuri had his blue scarf tucked securely around his neck, and it suited him. Viktor knew it hid the collar Yuuri wore around his neck, muffled the bell ringing under, and felt his skin blush with heat. He didn't know why Yuuri wore the things he bought him with so much love and care, as if everything Viktor gave him was a treasure. He wondered if Yuuri knew what signals he was giving Viktor when he did things like that. But it made Yuuri look like Viktor's, and that made him smugly happy. Mine, Viktor thought as they rounded the corner to the apartment, my human. My cat. My human-cat.

Viktor shut the door behind him when they entered the apartment. Yuuri squatted down to pet Makkachin, who stood there looking at him with adoring eyes and a panting tongue.

"I meant it," Viktor said, out of the blue, as Yuuri took off his scarf. The man turned to look at him with wide eyes, his hair ruffled. "What I said in the studio. I meant it."

Yuuri turned away, but Viktor saw that the curve of his ear was tinged with red.

"Okay," he mumbled, so low Viktor strained to hear it. "I... okay."

"Just okay?" Viktor asked, not moving from where he stood. "Would you?" 

"What?"

"Date me too?"

Now Yuuri's ear was crimson, and the blush had travelled down his smooth, pale neck. It was utterly endearing and, at the same time, sensual. Viktor thought of going over and biting at the rose of his ear, and licking his skin. 

"Yes," Yuuri mumbled, and he darted to the toilet. And he stayed in there for a long time.

Viktor was surprised to see the black cat curled lazily on the sofa later, swishing his tail back and forth.

"That's cheating, Yuuri," Viktor muttered, a little resignedly amused by the man as he went over and ran his fingers over the soft ears and furry head. The cat stuck his tongue out at Viktor, and haughtily stood up to move onto Viktor's lap, his eyes fixed on the television screen. 

Viktor patted him for a while, then he placed Yuuri back onto the couch. The wide eyes turned to him questioningly, and Viktor tilted his head to the kitchen.

"I'm making dinner," he said, "wanna come watch?"

"Meow," Yuuri drawled, then he jumped off the sofa and wound his body around Viktor's legs and followed him into the kitchenette, where he perched himself at a clean spot on the kitchen table. 

Viktor started to cook, Yuuri following him around and sniffing at the food, purring when Viktor paused for a moment to scratch him under the chin.

"You should change back," Viktor said, as he finished up the pasta, "it's easier for humans to eat pasta, I think."

Yuuri butted his nose against his side and jumped to the ground silently, his collar ringing. He appeared after a moment to help Viktor with the dishes, and settled opposite Viktor to eat.

\--------

With dinner done, Viktor sat at the table looking over some new recipes he wanted to try, the cup of tea Yuuri made for him at his elbow. He looked up to see Yuuri carrying his blanket and pillow out, and adjusted them on the sofa.

"Yuuri, do you want to sleep on my bed?" 

"Ehh?" Yuuri asked, his eyes flying wide as he turned to look at Viktor.

"Doesn't your back hurt?"

"It's fine," Yuuri stuttered, the tips of his ears going red, swiveling back around, "I'm fine with sleeping here-"

"You don't have to be so shy," Viktor hummed, "anyway, Makkachin sleeps with me on my bed too! We wouldn't mind an extra kitty, right, Makka?" 

"Woof!"

"She agrees," Viktor beams, but Yuuri fussed with his blanket and didn't look at Viktor. "Yuuri? Do you not want to?"

"I think I'll really just sleep here," Yuuri said finally, turning and giving Viktor a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. Viktor stepped up to him, frowning a little, and then reached forward to ruffle Yuuri's hair. 

"If you're sure." 

Yuuri nodded, his eyes casted downwards. "Good night, Viktor."

"Goodnight, Yuuri. Sweet dreams." 

\---------

Yuuri seemed to be avoiding him for the week after. He was more often than not in his cat form when they were together in the apartment - pretty smart, Viktor thought, because he could just very easily not reply - or if he did, Viktor didn't speak cat - or run away, too fast for Viktor to catch.

One day, when Viktor came back from the cafe, yawning a little, fatigued, he found human Yuuri - finally! - sitting at the dining table with a cup of tea in between his palms, waiting for him. 

"Yuuri!" He greeted, and he went over to hug the man, nuzzling his chilly nose against Yuuri's cheek.

"Viktor," Yuuri returned, and gently pushed Viktor away. "I need to talk to you."

Viktor took off his jacket and settled opposite the man, expectantly lacing his fingers together. _Maybe he's going to ask if you wanna date_ , Viktor thought giddily, biting the side of his mouth to keep his growing smile.

_Or maybe tell you you weirded him out and he's going to go away?_

_Don't be dumb, why would he do that?_  

"Um, I think I should go back to stay with my parents."

Complete, utter silence. Viktor stared at Yuuri, not sure if he heard him right.

"It's just- I've been imposing on you for so long, it's not very nice, and you've really been taking care of me and I can't keep taking advantage of you - and, and rent! I'll pay you, you'll need to give me your bank account number-"

"Why?" Viktor asked, after he found his voice. His tone grew higher, shriller, hysteria tinting the edge of his voice. "Is it because of what I said, or you're uncomfortable-"

"No," Yuuri said, but his nervous eyes gave him away. 

"Yuuri."

'It's not that," Yuuri insisted, and he bit his lip. "Viktor, what do you think of me?"

Viktor tilted his head at Yuuri. He tried to calm the panic thrumming in his veins. "What do I think of you... why, you're just Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, through his eyelashes, and then his eyes flitted away again. He seemed to be thinking about saying something, and somehow, it made Viktor nervous. Viktor inhaled a deep breath, and tried to calm his racing heart. 

"Do you... like me... because... I'm sometimes, like, a cat?"

Viktor blinked rapidly. There was a loud silence as Viktor tried to process what Yuuri said.

"I, um, am not into _that sort of thing_ -"

"No!" Yuuri yelped, vehemently shaking his head. The collar around his neck rang like alarm bells. "I don't mean that, I mean..." he chewed on his lip, and when he released it, the flesh was red and abused. "I mean... it's because I'm interesting? And because you keep taking care of me like I'm a pet... I don't know," he blustered, "forget it."

"No, wait," Viktor protested, "you mean... you think I'm misunderstanding the thing about dating you because I treat you like a pet? Because I... adopted your cat?" 

"Well, if you put it that way it sounds weird," Yuuri muttered, his head ducked down. Viktor could imagine his cat-ears curling over his dark hair, and the image was ridiculously cute. He shook his head - now is not the time. There seemed to be some great, strange misunderstanding that Viktor couldn't wrap his head around, so he went with the most straightforward answer he knew.

"I like you," Viktor declared, and he grabbed Yuuri's hands and looked up into his face. Yuuri's cheeks pinked. "I like you as a human and as a cat, and I like both equally. It'll be weird to date a cat, but the cat is also you and it is cute."

Yuuri bit his lip and looked down at where his hands were held in Viktor's. "I guess I wanted to ask... if you just see me as a pet..."

"Not just a pet," Viktor said, and when Yuuri frowned and moved away, Viktor grabbed his hands again. "I like you as you. Is that okay?"

"So I'm not a pet, right?" Yuuri said, pushing his face close to Viktor and widening his eyes, and Viktor moved his head back shocked and utterly dazzled, a shot through the heart. He felt like he was walking right into a trap, but he couldn't say otherwise to a face like that, so he just nodded.

"Okay," Yuuri said, and a grin split his face - god, he was so bright. Then his smile toned down and he chewed on his lip, maddeningly. Viktor wondered if Yuuri wanted to torture him to actual death with how cute he was. "So. I mean, do you want to, da-da-date?" Even his stutter was cute as hell, and Viktor was fucked, many times over.

"Yes!" Viktor said happily, and he got out of his seat and threw his arms around Yuuri's neck to nuzzle into his cheek again. He beamed at Yuuri, eyes glittering and beaming, his mouth curled into a heart shape. "Let's date, and you can stay here."

"Are you, are you sure?" Yuuri asked him, as he rested his hand on Viktor's hair.

"Yes, of course," Viktor said indulgently, and he pressed his mouth against the curve of Yuuri's cheek. He felt Yuuri shiver a little, and grinned.

"I do have to go back, though, I can't keep imposing on you-"

"No," Viktor said petulantly, "the house is cold without you. If we're boyfriends, you have to stay with me!"

Yuuri sighed a little, and tapped Viktor on the shoulder to ask him to loosen his hold. He was smiling though, so Viktor let go. Yuuri stood up and took Viktor's hand, where they went to the sofa.

"I'll talk to my parents first, because I think... I owe them... then, I'll come back. Is that okay?"

"Do you promise?" Viktor said, holding out his pinky finger and fixing his eyes on Yuuri, pouting.

"I promise," Yuuri said, giggling, and Viktor couldn't wait anymore. He bent forward and kissed his laughing mouth. There was the explosion of heat up his spine and cliched-stars-exploding-in-his-brain, and when he pulled back, Yuuri's eyes were wide, then he ducked his head down, fingers touching the spot Viktor just kissed. His face had pinked, and he was unfairly adorable. Viktor waited, heart thumping a little nervously against his chest, then, Yuuri looked up again, his mouth set in a determined line, before slotting their mouths together, sliding together, fitting together perfectly. Viktor let himself fall back onto the sofa, sliding his fingers under Yuuri's shirt and up his back, luxuriating in the smooth, supine feel of Yuuri's spine and the sweet, sweet taste of victory and affection on Yuuri's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol what dorks
> 
> ps to the lovely people reading, commenting and giving this kudos, thank you!!! they really make my day, heh


	7. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which viktor and yuuri deal with the aftermath of getting together and running away, sort of respectively

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point, i have absolutely no excuses to give other than procrastination. im sorry. have a cheesy chapter that has more cheese than your triple cheese pizza

_Previously:_

_"I promise," Yuuri said, giggling, and Viktor couldn't wait anymore. He bent forward and kissed his laughing mouth. There was the explosion of heat up his spine and cliched-stars-exploding-in-his-brain, and when he pulled back, Yuuri's eyes were wide, then he ducked his head down, fingers touching the spot Viktor just kissed. His face had pinked, and he was unfairly adorable. Viktor waited, heart thumping a little nervously against his chest, then, Yuuri looked up again, his mouth set in a determined line, before slotting their mouths together, sliding together, fitting together perfectly. Viktor let himself fall back onto the sofa, sliding his fingers under Yuuri's shirt and up his back, luxuriating in the smooth, supine feel of Yuuri's spine and the sweet, sweet taste of victory and affection on Yuuri's mouth._

"God," Viktor mumbled, as Yuuri cutely kissed Viktor's mouth and chin, "you didn't know how long I wanted to do that."

"You don't know how long _I_ wanted to do that," Yuuri replied, as he pulled back and rested his chin against Viktor's sternum, his body sprawled on top of Viktor's.

"Since I saw you at the cat shelter and you were talking like a crazy person-"

"Since you introduced yourself, I think-"

They replied at the same time, and Viktor blinked at Yuuri, a little offended, a little flattered and mostly happy.

"That's not fair, you were a _cat_ -"

"You looked so frazzled," Yuuri laughed, "you didn't know what the other cats were saying about you."

"I bet they were saying how amazing I was," Viktor said grandly.

"Sure," Yuuri said dryly, and Viktor bent his head down to kiss the corner of his eyebrow. 

"So, what did they say?"

Yuuri looked thoughtful for a moment, though there was a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "That you're very weird." 

"Hey!"

"And you smelled like dog."

"Makkachin would be so hurt," Viktor pouted, "I bathed, though! I'm a clean man."

"And how pretty you are," Yuuri said, and Viktor tried not to preen, even as he felt his cheeks warm. He bit his lip and squeezed Yuuri to his chest. 

"Now you're just saying that to make me happy," he said, then added thoughtfully, "now we're boyfriends, so let's sleep on the same bed. It's a queen bed, after all! And you rejected me the last time."

Yuuri blushed, hiding his face into the fabric of Viktor's shirt, clutching at his shoulders. He mumbled something, too low for Viktor to catch.

"What?" 

"I said fine," Yuuri grumbled, lifting his head a little, "you're so needy, Viktor."

"Hey, you like that," Viktor said indulgently, and Yuuri looked up and gave him a shy but bright grin.

 "I do, god help me," he mumbled, and moved forward to seal their lips together again.

Viktor thought that this was one of the best days he'd had in a while, as he watched Yuuri fall asleep curled in his arms, Makkachin warming their toes.

\------ 

The next morning when Viktor opened his eyes, he saw Yuuri - the human! - sleeping beside him, and his lips curled instinctively into a grin, the warmth spreading through his chest as if sunlight had seeped through his skin. He nuzzled closer, peering up from his lashes and staring at Yuuri, but he was still sleeping without a care. Undeterred, Viktor climbed onto him to rest his weight on Yuuri.

He snuggled his entire weight onto Yuuri, then wriggled a little, but Yuuri didn't budge."Wakey."

"Wake up," Viktor insisted, flopping down to rest his head on Yuuri's chest, poking his cheek with a finger. "Wake up, Yuuri."

Yuuri's eyes opened lazily to meet Viktor's, and his mouth curled into a vague smile before he closed his eyes again, breaths evening out. Viktor pouted, fingers digging into Yuuri's shirt. Yuuri's fingers climbed up Viktor's head, rubbing his ear with the lightest touch, then fell away.

"You sleepyhead!" He huffed, starting to poke Yuuri's mouth. "I said wake up! If you don't... I'm going to kiss you!"

Yuuri didn't budge, so Viktor kissed his mouth, nibbling and sucking at his lower lip, cupping Yuui's face with one hand. 

"Viktor," Yuuri groaned, turning to his side and nearly dislodging Vikor from his perch. "It's too early." 

"Makkachin wants to take a walk with us," Viktor said turning so he could harass Yuuri again, who gave a muffled _ugh_ sound, before reluctantly relinquishing his grip on the covers. Viktor beamed as Yuuri did so, and then began to tug the blankets away, but Yuuri had other ideas. He grabbed Viktor with surprising strength so he toppled over, onto the bed, and then pinned Viktor down with arms around his waist, head resting firmly on his chest.

"A while more," Yuuri mumbled, "you're warm." Then he fell back asleep. 

"Yuuri. _Yuuri_." Viktor sighed, even though he knew it sounded fond, and nuzzled his nose into Yuuri's sleep-mussed hair, wrapping an arm around his waist. "What should we do about this sleeping habit of yours?"

Yuuri didn't answer, and Viktor resigned himself to the morning cuddle, playing with Yuuri's fine hair and peering at each strand curiously, watching the dark colour turn light when in the path of the sun. The colour of Yuuri's hair reminded him of caramel, so he started thinking of caramel pastries he could make, thinking up of possible recipes for a new salted caramel éclair. He had thought of nearly 10 recipes he wanted to try out when Yuuri finally stirred, sighing and snuggling closer to Viktor's warmth.  

"Finally awake?" Viktor asked, as he ran his fingers through Yuuri's messy, rumpled hair, tucking some strands behind his ear, and Yuuri made an adorable, sleepy sound that Viktor decided he wanted to hear everyday. "Makkachin's going to make noise if we don't feed her soon, and I need to go to work."

"Hmph," Yuuri huffed, and he finally blinked open his eyes to look up at Viktor from where he had pillowed his chin on Viktor's chest. His mouth tugged into a soft smile, and he bent forward to bump his nose against Viktor's chin, snuffling against his skin. "Good morning."

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

Yuuri shrugged, and he pressed a kiss onto Viktor's cheek. Viktor turned his head the last moment and their lips met, and Yuuri pushed Viktor away after a while, blushing. He stifled a yawn behind his hand and sat up, sleepily looking around the room. Viktor slid an arm around his waist and pressed his chin on Yuuri's shoulder.

"So, do you like it?"

"What?"

"The room."

Yuuri wrapped his hand around Viktor's hand and turned his head to smile at him. "Yes," he said simply, "I do."

Viktor bit his lip against the explosion of warmth in his stomach, leaving him fulfilled, like after a good meal. "Good. That's good."

Yuuri nestled into his arms, and the silence was comfortable. After a moment, Yuuri turned his head into Viktor's chest. "I'm going back home to talk to my parents today."

"Okay," Viktor muttered, "do you want me to go with you?" 

Yuuri shook his head. "I need to do this myself."

"If you say so," Viktor kissed his temple, "call me, if anything happens. I'll go look for you anytime, okay?"

Yuuri's smile was small but incredibly, beautifully warm. "Hmm."

They washed up, and then headed towards the cafe together, walking closer together, their hands brushing. Yuuri pressed his mouth against the corner of Viktor's cheek before they reached the cafe and then quickly ran off with a red face and a wave, and Viktor laughed. He opened the door to the cafe and was met with 3 pairs of curious eyes.

"They're dating," Mila announced grandly, from where she was perched on the counter-top, "no doubt, no doubt, no doubt."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Yuri grumbled, "don't do that shit near our cafe, you pervert."

"So fucking cute," Sara grinned, "congratulations, Viktor."

"Thanks," Viktor beamed back, and the three flinched back from the brightness of his smile. 

"Stop blinding us," Mila said, and then dragged Viktor to the side, "so, when did that happen?"

"Yesterday."

"Who confessed first?"

Viktor thought back, then grinned. "Me."

"Damn it," Sara cussed, as she handed a bill to Mila, who smugly tucked the bill into her pocket.

Viktor rolled his eyes at them, but he was still smiling, his joy palpable. He padded towards the staff area and shucked off his jacket at his locker, the three of them following behind closely.

"Tell us everything," Mila demanded, as Viktor tied his apron around his waist. Viktor clucked his tongue at her and wagged a finger. 

"Nosy, nosy."

"You want to tell us, though," Sara said thoughtfully, and swung an arm around Yuri's shoulders, who looked away, scowling. "And Yuri wants to know too!"

"No I don't, you hag!" 

"You can leave," Viktor told him sweetly, but Yuri stood his ground, arms crossed, and if anything, a light blush adorned his face as he looked away. 

"Tell us now," Mila insisted, as she steered Viktor towards a seat. Viktor bit his lip then lunged into his story, gesticulating with his hands and beaming all around.

"He slept in my bed," he ended grandly, "it was great."

"You mean-"

"Only sleeping," Viktor said sternly, the corner of his mouth twitching, "he's shy, you know. And don't tease him!"

Matching evil grins spread across Mila and Sara's faces, and Yuri rolled his eyes at them. He punched Viktor in the arm as the two girls started whispering furiously.

"Took you long enough," he said gruffly, and Viktor fondly ruffled his hair. Yuri squawked and pushed his hand away, and smoothened his own hair down. "I swear to god, Viktor-"

" _Anyway_ ," Viktor said loudly, "we need to work now. Go to your stations. And if you both dare to bully my _boyfriend_ ," Viktor said that word with ridiculous satisfaction, "I'll dock your pay." 

Mila and Sara gasped. "That's _corruption_ ," Mila said, as Sara hissed, " _nepotism_."

But they both went out willingly enough, laughing and jostling each other.

\------

Meanwhile, Yuuri was fidgeting nervously outside the door of his family home. He had the urge to call Viktor and ask him to come for moral support, but he shook his head and took a deep breath. _Get a grip_ , he thought, _stop relying so much on Viktor_. After another moment of hesitation, he rang the doorbell. 

"Coming," Hiroko's voice drifted over, and Yuuri grew even more nervous, fighting the urge to bolt. The door clicked open, and Yuuri's mother peered her head out with a warm smile. When their eyes met, Yuuri dropped his eyes first, hanging his head. But in the next moment, he was engulfed in a huge hug.

"Okaa-san..." He was taller than her, but now he felt as if he'd become a child again, crying during the thunderstorm and being held by her. He hugged her back and sighed, before she let go.

"Come in," she said, her eyes a little wet, "don't stand at the door."

He pulled off his shoes and stepped in, and the whiff of cooking was nostalgic.

"Lunch, Yuuri?"

"Okaa-san, who's that?" Mari called from the kitchen, and poked her head out. She stilled when Yuuri sheepishly smiled at her, then she went over and cuffed him on his head hard.

"Mari-"

"Do you know worried we were?" She demanded, and Yuuri bit his lip.

"I'm sorry..." 

"Don't run out like that again, stupid brother," she said, and then strangled him in a tight hug, before darting back into the kitchen. Hiroko laughed, and ushered him towards the living room. 

"Toshiya, Yuuri's back."

Yuuri's father looked up from his newspaper and beamed up at him, "welcome back, son," he said simply. Yuuri felt choked up for a moment, tears threatening to fall. He got his emotions under control and Hiroko prodded him towards his bedroom.

"Go rest, lunch will be ready soon."

"We have to talk," Yuuri said tentaively, and Hiroko ruffled his hair.

"After lunch," she said lightly, "I'm sure you have a lot to tell us." 

Yuuri went into his room and then flopped onto his own bed, sniffing the sheets and feeling a little bit guiltier when he realised they'd been freshly laundered.

He looked at his own phone and wondered if he could call Viktor, but he settled for a text. It wasn't like Viktor was free enough to text him back anyway. He thought about the best ways to approach the subject of Viktor meeting his parents, coming up and discarding the ideas. Why, he bemoaned, was it so hard to say anything? They'd only been dating for _one day, my god_. What if Viktor didn't even want to meet them? What if the over-zealotry freaked him out? What if Viktor didn't ever want Yuuri back because of that? What if- 

"Yuuri, lunch!" 

"Alright," he called back, forcibly halting his spiraling train of thought, then went out. Mari and Hiroko had cooked a simple meal of fried fish and rice, but to Yuuri, it was heartwarming and familiar.

"I just noticed, but you're wearing some really nice clothes," Mari said, as she pushed her finished meal away. Yuuri looked down at his shirt and jeans, and flushed dully.

"It's, um... Viktor- the person who found me- bought them."

"Viku-toru?"

Yuuri nodded. He took a deep breath, met with vaguely curious eyes, and started from the top, all three of them listening closely. 

"I mean... yeah, we've been staying together. He's really kind, and he's a chef... and he knows about cat-shifting..."

"So you mean," Mari smirked, "you like him so much you're clinging onto him?"

"I'm not clinging," Yuuri protested, "he said it's fine if I stayed, and," he muttered, lower, to himself, ducking his head down, stuttering a little, "he's, um, like, um, my boy... boy-friend."

Mari gasped, and Hiroko put her hand to her mouth. "What?!"

Yuuri chewed on his lip intently. "I mean," he paused, tried not to stutter, "we're, um, dating." He paused. "I'm sorry," he added, scratching the back of his head.

"Why are you apologising?" Hiroko asked.

"Like... um, I'm just sorry," Yuuri blurted out, "that, like, I, um, like... men?" Mortified, he pressed his fingers against his reddening cheeks and looked down at the floor. He could feel the shame and terror prickling at him, and he resolutely shut them down.

There was a pregnant silence.

"But why are you sorry, Yuuri?" His mother continued, gentle, but firm.

Yuuri peeked out at her. "Um, because... it's... not right?"

"Are you an idiot?" Mari demanded, and Yuuri looked up to see her look _pissed_. And Yuuri tried not to flinch. "Why is it not right, you're still my stupid brother who cries too much. If you're apologizing, you should be apologizing for making us worried out of our minds by _running away_. Being gay has absolutely nothing to do with it."

"I'm sorry," Yuuri repeated, his brain still trying to process what Mari just said and his mouth doing what was instinctual.

"We're just glad you're safe. Don't even run out like that again, understand me?" Hiroko told him, as she patted Yuuri's knee. There was a pause, and she smiled a little more, "I'm glad you told us, Yuuri. You seem... happier, now."

"I mean..." Yuuri blushed, "I am. With, uh, Viktor. You are really okay with me, liking men?" Yuuri asked, peeking out from under his fringe, unable to even believe his ears.

"Of course," she hummed, and patted Yuuri's knee. "Right, Toshiya?" 

"Bring that boy for dinner," his father said, smiling serenely, "I want to see him."

"No, but you mean, seriously you're, fine? With me being-"

"Ah, why don't you ask him over today?"

"Of course we're fine with it, idiot brother," Mari scoffed, and whacked him on the head again. "Stop asking us the same question. It's nothing big, you like guys, so what."

"Onee-san-!" 

"Don't worry about it, Yuuri," Hiroko said, patting his leg again, "it's a pity that we can't see a grandchild, but we just want you to be happy, you know. We believe in you and your choices, okay? You're an adult, and you've never let us down. Not even... with being gay." Hiroko was firm, but her voice was soothing, gentle, and Yuuri choked up, again. He felt like he wanted to burst into tears again, then kept his emotions under a tight leash.  _What,_ he thought,  _did I do to deserve such an amazing, accepting family_ _?_

"I... um, thank you," he said aloud, trying to keep his voice steady, "you guys are... amazing." Mari rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him, as she walked towards the kitchen with the bowls.

"Disgusting," she called, and Hiroko ruffled his hair. Yuuri hugged her impulsively, then his father, who chuckled and patted his back.

"So, Yuuri, go call your boyfriend! We can make katsudon if he's coming for dinner."

"Dinner?!" Yuuri yelped, "we just started dating... yesterday!" 

"Oh, that's a little soon, isn't that?" Hiroko said thoughtfully. "At his own pace, then. But quickly. I'm curious."

"Don't pressure him, Okaa-san," Mari chided. "Maybe Viktor is shy?"

"He isn't," Yuuri laughed, "but I don't think he'll be ready for the parent meeting yet." Yuuri smiled shyly, "it's only been a day." 

"But you've been staying with him." 

"Yes, but- we weren't _dating_." 

"But now you are. And you didn't think I won't notice the new plate and cup sitting in the pottery studio?"

"He wanted to learn!" 

"Ho ho," Mari said, with a smirk, "it sounds like you had a very busy few months, brother dear. Hang on, let me call Minako and Yuuko, and you can tell us _three_ about it."

"Mari-onee-san- _don't-_ " 

Mari laughed at him as she took out her phone, as evil as the _devil_. Yuuri screamed at her, then ran up into his room for shelter.

\------

Back at the cafe, Viktor just finished a batch of orders when his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He took a look at the caller ID, then picked up, a smile involuntarily spreading across his lips.

"Yuuri!" 

"Viktor," his boyfriend returned, his voice fond. "Are you busy?"

"No, not at all," Viktor hummed, and went to the staff room to talk, "is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes, everything's fine," Yuuri said, "they're... happy, that I'm happy."

"Really?" Viktor replied, and bounded on his feet in his excitement, "that's great!"

"The thing is, um, they want to meet you?"

"Me?" 

"Yeah, for dinner... Is that okay?"

"When?" Viktor asked, already thinking about the suits he could wear.

"Why are you so quick to agree?" Yuuri sounded suspicious.

"I just want them to know that you're safe with me! That I'm a gentleman! Oh, but I have to mentally prepare myself, and maybe get a new tie-"

"Viktor, you don't have to wear a _suit_ -"

"It's your parents!"

"Yes, but-" 

"I have to give a good impression!"

"You always do," Yuuri reassured him, his voice indulgent. "Don't worry too much. You're perfect."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Yuuri flushed. And the silence on the other end was _not_ helping. 

 _"What the_ _fuck, Viktor, get back to your goddamn fucking work or I'll kick your ass!"_

_"Is he swooning? I think he's swooning!"_

_"If you fucking die right now I'll resurrect you and then kill you again, you dickbag!"_ Yuri screeched from the other end.

"Oh my god," Yuuri muttered to himself, pressing his hand to his mouth as he tried not to laugh at Viktor trying to shoo them away. A few seconds later, Viktor went back to the phone call, sounding a little pouty.

"You can't say that to me when I'm at work," he whined, and Yuuri laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, it just, um, slipped out."

"No, it's, fine," Viktor said, and Yuuri laughed, the sound chiming and making Viktor grin at the other end.

"So you can meet my parents? You can come after work, I think. Not today, it'll be too much, wouldn't it? How about next week? Thursday?"

"No, wait, but I'm not mentally prepared! And I won't have time to bathe after work-"

"Viktor," Yuuri laughed, "just come after work, it's fine."

"But I'll be sweaty and gross and I'll be wearing not so nice jeans." 

"You look fine," Yuuri said with another giggle, "and you'll smell nice too. Stop worrying."

"Yuuri! You can't just spring this on me, I'm not ready, what if they hate me-"

"They won't," Yuuri said fondly, "is 7.30 alright?"

"Yuuri," Viktor whined, "I can't-"

" _I'm seriously going to kill you!"_

"You have to go," Yuuri said, smiling happily, "I'll see you later."

"Give me a kiss," Viktor insisted, and Yuuri's laugh was the chime of angels.

"You can't get a kiss over the phone."

"A loud one."

"Go," Yuuri laughed, as he heard Yuri's voice yelling again, and Viktor still entreating Yuuri for the kiss as the phone line was abruptly cut off.

"You're so gross," Yuuri said, to the dial tone, and the easy joy expanded in his chest. "God," he muttered, "I'm, ugh-" 

"Gross," Mari said, from where she opened his door, and Yuuri gasped, throwing a pillow at her. 

"You eavesdropped!" 

"There's fruit," she smirked, "and that's disgustingly cute," after dodging the pillow and throwing it back at him.

 _Ugh_ , Yuuri thought, but his smile said otherwise. His heart was thumping with the realisation that he was so loved, and incredibly blessed, and he swore, quietly to himself, that he was never, ever going to take it for granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because it's getting harder and harder to bust out the fluff (i'm an angst writer, at heart), i'm accepting prompts! just leave a comment below and i'll try - emphasis on try - to incorporate those that can fit :)
> 
> and thanks to all of you reading, commenting, and giving this kudos. ~~it lowkey validates me and gives me life~~ :)


End file.
